When Love and Hate Collide
by xAddictxForxDramaticsx
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP! AU. Amy almost caused world war 3 in the previous year at school. Will the new Hardy kids make any difference? Eventual LitaxJeff, please R&R!
1. The New Kid

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 1**

"Last year sucked and this one will to!" Amy Dumas huffily folded her arms across her chair, slipped down into her seat and sulked. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was school. She hated that she had to sit in the prison like building for 6 hours and thirty minutes, for five days a week, for however many days a year. How many days was it? All 365? Sometimes, it sure as hell felt like it.

"Come on Aimes," her best friend Trish leaned across the desk, her shirt unbuttoned to reveal the slightest cleavage – as usual – and her long blonde hair flowing down her back, "It's our last year, and we'll make it our most fun. I promise."

"As if." Said Amy's other best friend, Victoria. Unlike Trish, Victoria had shorter, dark hair with red streaks. "Just because it's our last year, doesn't mean it's gonna be any different."

Amy couldn't understand how Trish and Victoria were friends. Not only were they different looks wise, but they were complete opposites where personality was concerned. Trish was bubbly, optimistic and a bit of a know-it-all. Victoria on the other hand was more pessimistic, didn't speak when she didn't have to, and really did know it all. You could ask her anything about everything and she'd know the answer. Trish and Victoria often had a clash of personalities, but were friends again within the hour.

Trish looked like she was about to reply with some smart comment, when the classroom door opened, and a guy that the trio didn't recognise walked in. He was quite tall, with long, what appeared to be dyed blonde hair. Amy kept watching him until he took his seat in the back of the classroom. 'New kid' she thought. 'It's a good job Coach is later than he is.' She observed him for a moment longer, before turning back to her friends, who were having yet another one of their petty little arguments.

"All I'm saying Vicky is that if you looked at things with a little more positively then things wouldn't be as miserable."

"What planet are you living on? It's impossible to be positive in this hellhole."

Trish opened her mouth to retort, but was again interrupted by the classroom door opening, this time by the class' registration teacher, Mr Coachman.

"Alright class, sorry I'm late," he said, placing a bunch of folders onto his desk as the class went silent, "I'm aware the bell rang five minutes ago, but I was having some trouble with my car on the way over here."

Amy smirked and looked over at the class' two prime troublemakers, Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley. She saw them glance at each other proudly, before focusing their attention back to Coach. They were notorious for their pranks not only in their year, but also throughout the entire school. The headmaster, Mr McMahon, would love to expel them, but he had no evidence that they had committed any of the pranks. The pair could get away with just about anything.

"Anyway, before I take the register I would like to introduce a new student who joins us today, his name is Jeff Hardy and he joins us today from North Carolina." He gestured towards the new boy at the back of the classroom. "I'd like everybody to say hi to Mr Hardy."

"Hi to Mr Hardy." The class chorused, a few turning to glance at him, before returning their attention, or at least pretending to, to Mr Coachman.

"Right, now that introductions are out of the way, I'll start the register." He took the register from on top of the pile of folders, and opened it. He took a biro from his pocket and was about to call out the first name when he stopped. His eyes scanned the classroom until they found Shawn and Hunter, who were seemingly just waiting for their names to be called out so they could answer. However, things were never what they seemed with the degenerate duo. Last year, they have managed to mimic the voice of every absentee in the class that day, and then caused the fire alarm to go off, making Mr Coachman panic because he thought not everyone who was in his registration class had showed up. Of course, when he saw Shawn and Hunter in fits of laughter, he realised what had happened. This was just an example of the pair doing something suspension worthy, and yet nobody had any proof it was them who had done it. Coachman's eyes narrowed on the pair. "On second thoughts, I recognise everyone, I'll take the register in silence." As he ticked the first name, Amy looked over at Shawn and Hunter again. They looked slightly crestfallen. Having spoken to them during the summer, they had claimed they had huge pranks planned for their final year, and that they weren't telling anybody what they were, everyone would just have to wait and see.

Mr Coachman finished taking the register and put it back on top of the folders, returning his pen to its pocket.

"Right then, I see everyone had returned for their first day back in the new academic year. Well done to you all. Now, as you know, this year is the year that you will all have to apply to college, should you choose to further your education. Of course, I recommend that you DO carry on your education after high school…"

As Mr Coachman rambled on about college applications, Amy let her attention wander. She glanced around at a couple of new posters dotted about the walls, each one as boring as the last. As she looked at the last one, she saw that Jeff wasn't paying attention to Coach either. She kept looking. He was sketching in a notebook. She must've been staring about a minute or so, but he didn't look up once. He was so focused in whatever it was that he was drawing.

'There's something about that kid,' thought Amy, 'I don't know what, but there's something about him…'

"… which of course will culminate with prom night, which will be exactly a week before your graduation ceremony."

Mr Coachman suddenly had Amy's attention once again. She might have hated school, but she was looking forward to prom night. Even Victoria was looking forward to prom night. The West Weckland-Erickson high school proms were legendary among locals. It was said that it was the best night of your entire life if you went there. It's why so many people sent their children to WWE – you got the same amount of education as you did at Thomas Nigel Academy on the other side of town, but you ended your high school years with the night of your life.

"Now, as most of you know, prom is held at the Madison hotel on Garden Street, which is the classiest hotel in town, so Mr McMahon's message this year is simple – you screw up once, just once, you're not going."

The class erupted with complaints immediately. No one ever stayed out of trouble for long. Even Amy herself had gotten into – and caused a lot of – trouble the previous year.

"I know, I know." Mr Coachman continued, the class becoming quiet once more to listen, "but Mr McMahon had a very good point. WWE high school has a very, very good reputation with the Madison, and to let in students who are almost guaranteed to cause trouble would tarnish that reputation, and would jeopardize the chances of WWE being able to hold a prom there for future generations." He smiled. "So on that note, I expect that you'll all stay out of trouble this year."

The bell rang, and Mr Coachman had never seen the class move so fast – he'd always had a bit of an inkling that the class didn't really like him much. As usual though, Amy was the last to get to the door, Victoria and Trish speeding ahead. Before she could leave the classroom, Coachman wanted a favour from her.

"Miss Dumas, may I have a word with you?"

Amy rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to face Mr Coachman.

"Yes Coach?"

Coachman smiled slightly – he liked it when the students called him Coach, it made him feel cool. "I was wondering if you would like to show Mr Hardy around between classes and during lunch."

Amy saw Jeff standing looking at her, seemingly not caring whether she said yes or not. She shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

"I knew you would." Coach smiled encouragingly at Jeff. "Amy is one of the friendliest members of JC, of course," he looked at Amy, not forgetting the events of the previous year, "when she wants to be."

Amy smiled sarcastically, and Coach immediately regretted saying what he had.

"Anyways, you two better get to class, you don't wanna be late on your first day back."

With that, Coachman ushered Jeff and Amy out the classroom and into the now busy corridor. Amy and Jeff walked halfway to their class before anyone spoke.

"How did Coach know you were in my class without checking our timetables?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Whatever registration class you're in, that's the class you're with in all of your classes as well." She explained simply.

"That's weird. Why?"

Amy sighed, remembering the reason the year was so divided.

"It's a long story."

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading :**


	2. Noticing Divisions

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 2**

"So how did you find your first day?" Amy asked Jeff as they made their way across the courtyard in the early September sun.

"It was ok, I guess." Jeff shrugged. Amy, having spent most of the day with him, guessed he was the quiet type who kept himself to himself. She was ok with that, Victoria was pretty much the same way, but where she could talk to Victoria about anything, trying to make conversation with Jeff was quite hard.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Well what do you wanna know?"

Amy thought for a moment. She didn't know what she wanted to know; she had simply asked the question in the hope that he would talk.

"Where are you from?" she asked finally. "And why are you here?"

"Well," Jeff started, "I'm from Cameron, North Carolina, and I came to live here with my dad and brother because my dad wanted a fresh start after my mom died."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

"Don't worry about it, it was expected."

Silence again. They reached the school gates, and stopped.

"I gotta wait here for Trish and Vicky." Amy explained.

"Yeah, I gotta wait for my brother."

"Fair enough." Amy decided to try and keep him talking. "So is your brother younger or older than you?"

"We're twins." Jeff replied simply.

'That's not good.' Amy thought. "So do you know what class he's in?"

"Yeah, class TL I think." Jeff saw Amy frown slightly. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It might be." Amy told him honestly. "It depends if he has any common sense."

There were a few more moments of silence, until a tall guy with no hair in a red and black jacket pushed past Jeff violently. With him was a guy who was almost as tall, but with long black hair, and wearing a long, leather coat. Amy shouted after them as they walked past.

"Glen, don't start…"

"Save it, slut!" The guy with the long black hair shouted back. As Amy turned away, she saw Jeff about to say something, and quickly shook her head.

"Leave it." She ordered him.

"You're gonna let him get away with that?" Jeff seemed surprise. "Where I'm from, 'slut' is an insult."

"Yeah well, I've heard it that many times it doesn't affect me anymore."

"What was that guy's problem?"

Amy took a deep breath. Should she tell him? 'I'll tell him the basics.' She thought. 'He'll probably find the rest out later.'

"The bald guy with the red and black jacket." She said, a tone of annoyance in her voice. "That's Glen. He's my ex. We had a bad break up."

"Something tells me there's more to the story than that."

'This kid's not stupid.' Amy thought, surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"I noticed that there's a lot of animosity between certain people in our year. You can see it in the corridors. Like, there was a group of girls who stopped talking when we walked past them and gave you a dirty look. Did you know that?"

"Doesn't surprise me." Amy admitted, shrugging.

"And when the two funny guys in our class were in the lunch queue, two guys stood behind them, and when they noticed, there was this immediate tension."

"The two funny guys are Hunter and Shawn." Amy reminded him. "And sometimes I don't know whether the tension around them is because of the 'situation' or because they've pulled a prank on them at some point in the past."

"What's this 'situation'?"

Amy decided to be honest. "I don't really want to talk about it, but you'll probably find out soon enough."

"Hey." Shawn said as he and Hunter stopped as they were walking past, with a vague look of concern. "We saw Jacobs and Calloway from the tennis courts, did they bother you much?"

"Not really, Mark called me a slut…"

"As if you haven't heard that one before." Hunter remarked, looking as if there was a foul smell lingering in the air. "Was it out of the blue or what?"

"Well, I was about to yell at Glen because he pushed Jeff for no reason."

"I don't believe this." Shawn muttered, looking at Jeff, before turning back to Amy. "It's the first day back and they're causing trouble already." He gestured to Jeff. "They don't even know this guy!"

"I know, but he's been seen with me, therefore they don't like him." She turned to Jeff. "Sorry, harsh, but true."

Jeff shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, it's their loss."

Hunter sighed. "Anyway Aims, I have a free house tonight if you fancy coming over." He turned to Jeff. "You should come too, you're probably a bit confused as to why everything's like it is and we should fill you in."

"Yeah." Shawn nodded. "Everyone should be getting there at around five so, we'll no doubt see you both then."

"Alright, see you later." Everyone said their goodbye as Hunter and Shawn darted off, except for Jeff, who was about to say something as they left.

"Amy, where does Hunter live?"

Amy giggled as she realised that, in their determination to probably catch up with Glen and Mark to play some form of joke on them, Hunter had completely forgotten that Jeff had no idea of what was where in this strange town, let alone the exact location of his house.

"He lives on Glenwood Road, but you probably don't know where that is, so tell me where _you _live and I'll call for you before we go. That ok?"

"Uhm, yeah that's ok." Jeff seemed a little unsure, but pulled a pen out of his pocket anyway. "You got a piece of paper?"

Amy stuck out her hand. "Just write it on there. That way I won't lose it."

Jeff let out a small laugh before writing his address on her hand. As he put his pen away, Trish and Victoria showed up.

"Hey Aims." Trish said perkily. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Amy turned to Jeff. "I'll call at yours at about five if that's alright?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

"Bye Jeff." Trish gave him a flirty little wave, as Amy and Victoria glanced at each other knowingly. They began walking home, and as soon as they were out of earshot, Victoria turned to Trish.

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Trish asked, genuinely confused. "What have I done wrong?"

"Trish, there are a lot of guys on your list." Amy said, trying not to be too vulgar. "If you feel the desperate urge to add Jeff, try not to do it in the first week."

Trish tried her best to look hurt. "I totally wouldn't."

Amy and Victoria both looked at her with stern eyes. Trish sighed.

"Ok, I think he's hot, but I have no intention to sleep with the guy!"

"Of course not Trish." Victoria said sarcastically. "Just like you had no intention of sleeping with John, Greg, Joey…"

"I see why you're concerned, but I really don't…"

"I think what Victoria's trying to say is that you should be careful." Amy's expression changed from slightly concerned to serious. "After what happened last year, we have to be careful who we trust." She stopped at the corner of her road. "And this is where we part. Are you guys going to Hunter's later?"

"Yeah." Victoria answered. "I assume you are as well?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

As the girls said their goodbyes, Amy turned and started walking down the road where she lived. It was the longest road in town, and would take her ten minutes to walk to her house from where she left Trish and Victoria. As she was walking, she saw Glen walking ahead of her. She slowed her pace, so that she wouldn't catch up with him, and wondered if the year was going to be just as eventful as the last one.


	3. Story of the Year

**A/N: **Thanks to **Kumi-kun **and **I Love ZigZag **for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 3**

Amy looked at the small townhouse in front of her, and then at the address on her hand. _54 Archers Way. _Yep, this was it. She made her way down the garden path and up the three steps that led to the front door and knocked. She waited a few moments until a boy with long black hair, who must have been around the same age as her, answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Hi, is Jeff home?"

"Oh yeah, he told me you were coming, come in." He stepped aside as Amy entered the house. He closed the door behind her, and then extended his hand to her. "I'm Matt, his brother."

"Yeah, he told me he had a brother." She shook his hand. "I'm Amy."

"Amy…" Matt repeated warily.

"Dumas." Amy said with a slight smile. "I'm guessing you've heard stories about me today."

Her reaction took Matt by surprise. "Well…"

"Hey Amy." Jeff said as he came down the stairs, jumping the last five steps. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Amy turned to Matt. "Nice to meet you."

"And you." He replied, although Amy didn't know whether he meant it or not, depending on what he had heard about her.

"Tell Dad I've gone to a friends house and I'll be back later." Jeff told Matt as he opened the front door. As Amy and Jeff stepped outside, Amy saw a familiar face wearing a black bandana making his way across the lawn. As he looked up at her, he gave her the same cold look that many people had been giving her for the past six months. He stopped at the front door, as Amy refused to be the first to look away.

"Dumas." The boy said, acknowledging her presence.

"Helms." She replied. It was clear that they didn't get on, although, from Amy's point of view, it was because Helms listened to too many stories and was too gullible. Amy and Jeff began to walk away.

"Hey Greg."

"Hey, dude, Shannon said he'll be over in a bit…" and then the front door was closed.

"Who was that guy?" Jeff asked.

"Gregory. He's in your brother's class. And speaking of your brother, I'm pretty sure that people have been telling him stories."

"What makes you say that?"

"His reaction when I told him who I was." She took a sideways glance at Jeff, hoping that maybe he'd tell her what they'd told Matt.

Jeff shrugged. "He hasn't said anything to me. Just how cool he thinks some of his classmates are."

Amy snorted. "His classmates are anything but cool. They're a bunch of hotheads if anything."

"So," Jeff looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to tell me why everyone hates each other?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"So she doesn't know when she'll be back or anything." A heartbroken Randy Orton concluded, staring sadly into his empty beer bottle. He had just been recounting his most recent telephone conversation with his ex-girlfriend, Stacy, who had moved to California with hopes of making it as a dancer.

"Aww, that's so sad!" Trish rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's more than sad." Randy remarked. "It sucks!" He slammed his bottle on the floor. "I shouldn't have let her go!"

"We all miss her Randy." Victoria stated.

"Yeah but I bet she meets some Californian dude who doesn't know how to treat a woman, falls in love with him anyway because he looks like a movie star, then marries him and completely forgets about me."

"You know that's not true." Shawn told him, before deciding to very quickly change the subject. "And now from a tragic romance, to a happy romance, as Hunter tells us the story of his summer love."

"You met a girl and you didn't tell us?" Candice yelled from across the other side of the room.

"Yeah, well you see," Hunter scratched the back of his neck, it was one of his nervous habits, "I really like her and everything, but a problem has risen."

"Well tell us then." Demanded an impatient Candice, who was eager to hear some more gossip.

"Well, let me tell you about her first. She has the most beautiful green eyes that you'll ever see, and has the gorgeous, long brown hair. She has this captivating smile, and man I cannot resist her. I met her at the beginning of August, and I've seen her most days since. Everything was going amazingly well, and they still are… but there's a catch."

"What? Tell us!" Trish was getting excited – she hadn't got on with Hunter's last girlfriend, Joanie, and was happy that he'd found someone new.

"Well, she invited me around to her house for dinner one night. You know, just the whole meet the parents thing. Her mom's nice enough, but her dad… man, her dad sure does hate me."

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

"It turns out I've done a lot of things. By the way, did I mention that her name's Stephanie McMahon?"

Trish's jaw dropped. "No way are you dating Mr McMahon's daughter!"

"Yep. So I have a feeling that he's gonna keep an extra careful eye on me so that means that Shawn here," he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "is gonna be doing a lot more work."

"You'd better be careful, man." John Cena warned. "If he catches you pulling a prank, he could expel you _and_ stop you from seeing Stephanie."

"He hasn't caught me in four years, he ain't gonna start now." Hunter took a swig of his beer, and then gestured towards Jeff. "Anyway, Jeff, tell us your story, what are you doing here?"

"I moved here with my dad and brother for a fresh start. That's pretty much all there is to tell." Jeff shrugged.

"What about your mom?" Cena asked. "Are your folks divorced or something?"

"No, my mom's dead." Jeff answered. Amy found it odd that he could say those words without even flinching.

"Sorry man." Cena replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry, it was expected."

There was an awkward silence, before Hunter piped up again.

"Formal introductions!" He announced. "As you probably know, I'm Hunter, I'm the cool one." He joked. He patted Shawn on the shoulder. "This here is Shawn, my best friend and partner in crime. You already know Amy." He started pointing to various people across the room. "That's John, but we call him Cena, as his last name is cooler than his first, that's Johnny over there, and permanently attached to his hip is Melina," the Latino girl in question scowled, "in case you're a complete idiot and couldn't tell they're a couple. That there is Trish, and next to her is Vicky, complete polar opposites but best friends all the same. Next to Trish is Randy and on the other side of him is Candice. By the way Candice did you know that Mike Mizanin is telling anyone who'll listen that you sucked his cock during the summer?"

"What!?" Candice was horrified and disgusted. "He wishes! And as if I'd ever do that anyway!"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Victoria said calmly. "I doubt that anyone believe him anyway, everyone knows that our class don't get along with his."

"Why's that?" Jeff asked casually. "I've noticed that there's certain people who don't like each other."

Everyone looked at each other, as if daring each other to tell the story. They had all been caught off guard with Jeff's question, forgetting that he didn't know. Everyone's eyes eventually fell on Amy. She sighed, and then began the tale.

"You remember the guy from before, Glen, the one I told you was my ex?"

"Yeah?" Jeff was intrigued to see where this was going to lead.

"Basically, I was his first, and as far as we know, only girlfriend. He hasn't really got the confidence when it comes to girls and apparently he liked me so much that he eventually gathered up the courage to ask me out. I said yes because, at the time I thought he was a pretty decent guy."

"But looks can be deceiving." Hunter interrupted. It was clear that he enjoyed telling stories. "As we all found out when they broke up."

"Right." Amy continued. "Now, Randy over there is something of a heartthrob in school. Last Valentines Day, his best friend Adam… hey where is Adam?"

"He's at Christian's." Cena informed her, his eyes urging her to carry on the story. He hated keeping people in the dark.

"Fair enough. Anyway, last Valentines day, Adam dared Randy to kiss all the girls in the school, to find out which ones liked him. Randy stupidly agreed to do it," She shot Randy an accusing look, "but only on the condition that Adam would kiss the girls as well. Their plan never really got a chance to happen though, because they decided that their first victims were-"

"Victims?!" Randy exclaimed. "That plan is the only reason me and Stacy got together!"

"Anyway," Amy carried on, as if she hasn't heard him. "They decided that their first victims were going to be me and Stacy, who were just walking into school at the time. Randy and Adam came up from behind and grabbed us. Randy managed to kiss Stacy on the cheek, but I'd turned around to tell Adam to back off, so he accidentally kissed me on the lips. We laughed it off, because we thought it was pretty funny at the time, but Glen had seen it. He went psycho. He literally picked Adam up by the throat and threw him halfway across the corridor. I tried to stop him, telling him it wasn't what it looked like, but…" She shrugged. "He called me a lying whore, and dumped me there and then."

"That's it?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows. "Everyone hates each other because of that?"

"That's not the full story." Hunter leaned forward, taking the opportunity to grab attention. "Glen then played the sympathy card to a lot of people. You see, the reason he has low self-confidence is because he was burned in an accident as a child. That's why he doesn't have any eyebrows and a weird eye. So he gave it all," he put on a melodramatic voice and threw his hand to his forehead, " 'woe is me, she never really liked me, she went out with me because she felt sorry for me, she was seeing Adam behind my back the whole time, boo hoo.'" Everyone in the room giggled except for Jeff, who was having trouble trying to understand why this meant everyone had to act hostile towards each other, and Amy.

"He really did cry as well." Shawn added, smirking.

"So how did everyone else get involved?"

Hunter shrugged. "People took sides, and it just somehow escalated into something close to a gang war, in and out of school."

"It all sounds real stupid to me." Jeff said honestly.

"It is," Cena agreed, "I don't think anyone's sure how everyone got dragged into it anymore."

"There are people who didn't get dragged into though." Randy pointed out.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "You're a curious boy aren't you Jeff?"

"He has a right to know." Amy replied. "Besides, he should know, his brother's in TL."

Everyone went silent, except for Shawn, who let out a low whistle.

"That sucks." He said.

"Indeed it does." Hunter agreed. "But then again, things have calmed down a lot since Eddie died."

"Who's Eddie?" Jeff enquired.

"Eddie was one of the guys who didn't take sides," Hunter explained, "but also cousin of one of the guys who did take sides, Chavo. Chavo took Glen's side, but Eddie was the kind of guy who loved everyone, it wasn't in his nature to side against Amy or Glen. When everything was at it's worst people were getting into fights every lesson, lunch and everywhere in between for about two months straight. People left the school because of it."

"Including Stacy." Randy interrupted, remembering his ex.

"For example, Randy's girlfriend." Hunter acknowledged, nodding towards Randy. "It wasn't just fights though. People were getting bricks thrown through their windows, people were trying to set people on fire, friendships were destroyed because of this. Johnny got his nickname Nitro because he exploded at his ex best friend one day and broke the fuckers nose."

"Sounds rough." Jeff leaned back against the wall.

"It was. Well, with people getting hurt left, right and centre, Eddie didn't know what to do. He was already a weed smoker, and he started getting high on harder stuff to try and forget about everything. One night, he simply took too much and was gone."

"I miss Eddie." Candice stated, staring at the ceiling. "He was so sweet."

"We all miss Eddie." Hunter said comfortingly. "Anyway, Eddie had a girlfriend, Vickie. She's in class TL now, but before he died she didn't take sides either. But once he passed, she started screaming at Amy in front of the entire school, blaming her for his death."

Amy shifted uncomfortably, remembering.

"After that, Mr McMahon changed the registration classes. Only three teachers wanted to deal with our year, so, as the Coach described it, he put Amy and her supporters into one class, Glen and his supporters into another, and the neutral guys in a class of their own."

Jeff shook his head. "This is all so ridiculous. And it started because of a bad break up and a misunderstanding?"

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

"And it took someone to die before anything was done by the school?" Jeff was quite shocked, and was having trouble taking it all in.

"Welcome to WWE high." Hunter took a gulp of beer. "Expect the unexpected."


	4. Tensions Rising

**A/N: **Thanks to **Rita Louise Evans **for the review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars, unfortunately.

**Chapter 4**

"Orton! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, sir."

It was obvious he wasn't, but his lack of concentration caused him to say yes to anything anyone asked him. Mr Piper strolled over to Randy's desk.

"Oh really?" He asked, taking note that the boy had been staring at the floor the entire lesson. "If you've been paying attention, could you please tell me why Romeo drank the poison?"

"Because he didn't want to be apart from Juliet." The depressed teenager answered. Mr Piper raised an eyebrow, half impressed, half surprised.

"Very good." He praised suspiciously. "But why did he think he was going to be apart from Juliet?"

"Because she rang him and told him she wasn't coming home." There was muffled laughter across the classroom. Amy herself was quite amused, but kept it to herself. It was a strange sight, the once arrogant heartthrob broken down by a girl.

"Oh really?" Mr Piper turned on his heel and began strolling back towards the front of the class. "I was unaware they had telephones in Verona in the 15th century!"

Randy looked up, confused. "What? What are you talking about sir?"

"I'm talking about Romeo and Juliet, the play that was written by William Shakespeare that we just happen to be studying at this present moment in time. What are _you _talking about Mr Orton?"

Randy turned a slight shade of red, and resumed looking at the floor.

"It's nothing, sir…"

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me Randy." Mr Piper leaned on his desk. "Something's distracting you from your studies and I wanna know about it!"

Randy stayed silent, hoping that Piper would give up on him and move on. However, with classmates like his, nothing remained a secret from Mr Piper for too long.

"Stacy rang him yesterday to tell him that she's not coming home." Hunter informed the kilt-wearing teacher.

"So it's like that is it?" Mr Piper nodded, suddenly understanding. "Miss Keibler stole your heart and then ran away with it did she?" He started to move about the classroom. "These things happen, Randy. You just gotta move on. Hell, this time last year, you woulda been over this girl in a second! I don't know if you've grown up or what, but I have to say, I'm quite shocked to see you finally depressed over a girl."

Randy said nothing, and started playing with his pencil. Mr Piper chuckled and started to address the entire class.

"Love sucks when you're a teenager. It's a fact of life. It sucks. Plain and simple. But one day, I promise all of you, it gets better. Not everything ends in tragedy like in Romeo and Juliet. I've been happily married to the same woman for twenty-four years, and it feels great. Hell, even Mr Flair's happily married these days. Granted, it's his second wife… but nonetheless, he found true love. And if Mr Flair can find true love, I'll bet every penny I own that every person in this classroom can as well."

With perfect timing, the bell rang to end the lesson.

"Ok class, I'll see you all on Thursday, for homework, I want everyone to write a basic summary of Romeo and Juliet. I don't care how long it is, it's just so I know you've got the basic gist of it, now get outta here!"

Amy left the classroom and made her way to the school cafeteria with Trish, Victoria, Jeff, Hunter and Shawn.

"Did the Hot Rod just give us a lecture about love?" She asked aloud, wondering if anyone was as confused as her.

"I think so." Shawn replied, shrugging. "I think the guy's going soft in his old age."

"So he's not usually like that then?" Jeff asked.

"Old Hot Rod? Nah." Hunter replied. "He's quite funny usually. Although if you get on the wrong side of him, you better by some ear plugs or you're gonna end up deaf."

They stepped through the doors of the cafeteria and joined the lunch queue. As they approached, they realised who they were going to be standing behind.

"Hey Hunter," Shawn said loud enough so that he knew the guy in front of him could hear, "it's your old friend Dave."

"I can see that, Shawn." Hunter replied, just as loud. "You can't exactly miss the ugly bastard can you?"

The guy in front turned around and looked Hunter in the eye. "Listen Helmsley," he demanded in a low voice, "It's only the second day back, and I don't wanna get into any trouble. But if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll have no trouble shutting it for you."

"Why?" Hunter asked defiantly. "Because I acknowledged you in the lunch line? Listen Batista, I know you TL guys are looking for a reason to start a fight so you can have the chance to pummel us into the ground. But I assure you, if you try and beat on any of us, we'll fight back. And you know what happens when we fight back. People get upset, people get hurt. And sometimes, people die."

If looks could kill, Hunter would've been dead before he hit the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Hunter saw Calloway approaching.

"These jerk-offs bothering you Dave?" The tall gothic boy asked.

"No." Dave answered, obviously not wanting to cause a scene. "But I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go."

As Dave and Mark stalked off, Trish turned to Hunter.

"I don't think you should have brought up Eddie, Hunt." She said, slightly worried. "You know what'll happen if Dave tells Chavo, Vickie, Chris or Rey."

"I didn't mention Eddie's name. They can't do anything."

* * *

Class JC sat on the grass in the early September sun. Most of them were chilled out and laughing with others, but Hunter kept glancing over at class TL, who were gathered around a wall on the opposite side of the field. Amy sighed. She knew how paranoid Hunter could get, and it was usually his paranoia that kicked things off. He'd keep looking at someone he thought was going to try and cause trouble, and then they'd start trouble because he was staring.

"Hunter, you're doing it again." Victoria warned him casually.

"Sorry." He said sincerely. "It's just that those guys wind me up so much."

As he lay down, Shawn caught sight of another group sitting underneath a large tree in the middle of the field.

"Hey, look who just arrived by the tree." He announced, his eyes searching the group for someone in particular.

"Still got the hots for Rebecca?" Cena asked.

"Oh yeah." Shawn replied honestly. "And there she is."

Amy looked over at where class PH sat. Sure enough, she saw the pretty girl in question laughing amongst her friends.

"Who are they?" Jeff asked from beside her.

"Class PH. They're the 'neutral' group."

"Hey she's coming over." Shawn said, shifting slightly and pretending he hadn't been looking.

Sure enough, the tanned beauty was making her way across the grass with her three best friends by her side. Jeff knew that if they had to, they could get by on their looks alone. All four of them were very slim and looked like they took good care of themselves.

"Hey you guys." Rebecca said cheerily, waving at the group.

"Hey girls." Shawn replied as cool as he could. "Have a nice summer?"

"It was ok." The blonde girl beside Rebecca replied.

"Just ok?" Shawn raised his eyebrows. "Nothing exciting happen?"

"Well," said a brunette on the other side of Rebecca, "Layla got arrested for indecent exposure!"

"Brooke!" the dark girl next to her exclaimed.

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's quite cool you got arrested."

"Yeah but I don't want people to know it's because I flashed my puppies to the world!"

"Layla, relax, it's not like it's on the front page of the local newspaper."

Layla, sulking slightly, turned back to Shawn. "So how was your summer anyway?"

Throughout the group there were mutterings of "ok", "alright" and "wasn't bad." Except, of course, a depressed Randy Orton.

"It sucked donkey dick." He said loudly as he lay on his stomach, playing with a blade of grass.

"Why?" The blonde girl asked, confused. Rebecca nudged her and, after a moment or two, she remembered. "Oh right! Stacy! Well, she'll be back soon, it's not like you'll never see her again."

"Actually Kelly," a blonde, long-haired boy, who Jeff had learned was the infamous Adam, said as Randy let his head fall to the ground face first, "Stacy isn't coming back."

"Why not?" Kelly demanded.

"She simply prefers it in California." Adam shrugged.

"I don't blame her," Brooke glanced over to class TL, "not after everything that happened here last year."

"Yeah, we'd better go over and say hi to them before they think we've taken sides." Kelly waved. "See you later."

As the four girls headed towards JC's rivals, Shawn leaned backwards, his eyes on Rebecca.

"I have never seen such a perfect ass." He stated, earning a punch from a girl named Torrie. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a such a pig." She replied, obviously annoyed at his comment.

"It was a compliment!" Shawn argued. "I've seen a lot of asses and hers is the best I've seen! Wouldn't you take that as a compliment?"

"I'd rather you focus on my face."

"Torrie hunny," Cena said, putting his arm around her, "with boobs like yours, no one's gonna pay attention to your face."

Annoyed, the blonde pushed Cena away as the rest of the group giggled.

"Oh come on Torrie, you know he's just playing." Victoria said with a smile. Torrie then couldn't help but smile herself, knowing that Victoria smiling was a rare occurrence in itself.

"Yeah, I know." Torrie then straightened up. "But seriously, you guys have a tendency of only liking girls for something superficial."

"Not always." Hunter said, decided to defend him and his fellow males.

"Yeah, Hunter's right." Trish nudged Torrie, before shooting a teasing look at Hunter. "He dated Joanie Laurer, the manbeast herself!"

"Hey, she actually looked pretty feminine naked!" Hunter informed, this time defending his ex-girlfriend.

"Dude, we really don't wanna know." Shawn told him, looking as though he didn't know whether to laugh, cry or throw up.

"Yeah, keep that to yourself in future man." Cena agreed.

"Just 'cause you're a virgin Cena." Hunter mocked.

"I'm just waiting for the right girl is all."

"Oh please." Adam interjected, "you had Kelly Blank on a plate for months!"

"Yeah, and she turned out to be a ho."

"I like Kelly!" Trish exclaimed, although not loud enough for anyone outside of the group to hear. "She really sweet!"

"She still puts out! I mean look at her. All over that guy over there." John nodded towards class TL, where Kelly, Brooke, Rebecca and Layla were still talking. Kelly was blatantly flirting with a boy with long black hair. "I mean, I don't even know who that guy is! Which means she doesn't, and she's still all over him."

Jeff looked over and raised an eyebrow. "That would be my brother."

The group silently gazed back and forth between Jeff and Matt, as if trying to make the connection.

"So that's Matthew eh?" Hunter asked rhetorically.

"I can see the resemblance." Shawn stated.

The bell rang, signalling that every needed to head towards afternoon registration. The group rose and started heading towards their registration room.

"What I don't understand," Cena said to Jeff, "is why they split you guys up into registration groups who very obviously hate each other."

"Yeah, it would have made more sense to put you both in PH." Trish agreed.

"Brace yourselves guys." Amy interrupted. "We got company."

Cena and Trish looked ahead, and saw what the rest of the group was seeing. Blocking the way into the part of the building where their registration classroom was located was class TL. Three boys and a girl stood about a step in front of the rest of the group, and Amy immediately knew what this was about.

"Make this quick Guerrero." Hunter snarled as class JC came to a halt. "I have better places to be."

"I know where you should be." Chavo retorted. "Rotting in hell!"

Hunter rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Oh really? Why's that?"

"Because all people like you should!" Chavo exclaimed, taking a few steps forward. "People like you, who try to make my friends feel guilty about the death of a close friend!"

"Oh please, Batista was never close to Eddie."

"He was closer to him than you were!" Chavo was now red in the face with anger. "He was closer to Dave than he was to any of you bitches! He died because of her!" He pointed to Amy, who stepped forward to make her argument.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh please!" Exclaimed the girl standing at the forefront of class TL. "If you weren't such a slut Eddie would still be here! It was your fault he went over the edge!"

"We've had this argument before." Amy shot back.

"Vickie, I said I'd take care of this." Chavo said, glaring at Amy. He then looked at Jeff, and turned to his classmates, pointing a finger at Jeff. "This guy here is the brother of one of our guys. We don't know him, but he's done nothing to us. The rest of them," he turned back to class JC, letting his hand fall back to his side, and glared at them with a look of contempt, "can rot in hell."

With that, he stormed off, his classmates not far behind, every single one of them except for Matt giving Amy and her friends a dirty look as they passed.

"I don't like this." Trish said worriedly.

"Me neither." Cena agreed. "It won't be long until things are back to the way they used to be."

"We need to make sure of one thing though." Hunter said, his eyebrows furrowed. "We don't fight until they've declared war."


	5. Threats

**A/N: **Thanks to **rita louise evans** and **cenazlilbabeethug **for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Shawn, that's now seven."

Shawn took a pen from out of his pocket and marked a tally line on his hand, before putting the pen away and resuming eating his lunch. Amy suspiciously watched the act before turning her gaze back to Hunter, who was staring across the lunch hall at class TL.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm counting how many times Chavo glares at me." Hunter answered in amusement.

"Why?"

"It's the only thing that's stopping me from punching the guy."

"Well if you keep staring at him, he's likely to punch you."

"It's gonna happen in the end anyway."

Amy sighed and gave up. She hated Hunter's undying need to wind people up sometimes.

"It's been a week since they last said anything." Jeff pointed out. "I think if they were going to do anything they'd have done it by now."

"Ah, Jeffrey, you obviously don't know how the minds of that class work." Hunter tore his gaze away from Chavo and leaned across the table towards Jeff. "You see, when they get annoyed with something, they bide their time. They'll pretend they don't care, that it's all water under the bridge, and then when you think you're safe, they'll come at you from behind. That's the Guerrero motto. Lie, cheat, steal. That entire class cheats a hell of a lot. When everything was kicking off last year, we took Mr Austin's advice and decided to trust no one."

"Not even friends?"

"Well," Hunter leaned back in his chair. "We trust everyone in our class, but only to a certain extent. After all, you never know whether there'll be an imposter."

"An imposter?" Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Hunter shook his head. "No. Actually," he leaned towards Jeff again and lowered his voice, "I know that there's an imposter in class PH."

Jeff was even more confused. "I thought that was the neutral group."

"It is." Hunter replied. "So an imposter in that group would have to secretly be a supporter of one of the rival groups." Hunter leaned back into his seat and began to eat his lunch, which he had been neglecting due to him paying too much attention to class TL.

Jeff had learned a lot about the year in the space of a week. He had found out that Amy had in fact dated Adam for a short period at the beginning of 'the situation' as everyone called it, but they had decided it wasn't going to work as it was "just adding fuel to the fire" as Amy had put it. Shawn was just as well known for being a heartthrob as Randy up until 'the situation' (he was told that's where Shawn's nickname 'The Heartbreak Kid' came from), but then as things progressed, he merely became Hunter's sidekick. Dave Batista from class TL used to be one of Hunter's best friends before he turned on him after Hunter told him he thought Glen was in the wrong. Lots of people had left school due to not being able to handle 'the situation', including Adam's best friend Christian, a girl called Christy and some guy called Kurt, who apparently shocked everyone by leaving. "He was one of the tougher guys" Cena had told him.

"Hey Hunter." A scrawny guy with short brown hair who was sporting a white shirt (complete with pocket protector) with a salmon pink tie tapped the blonde degenerate on the shoulder. "I was wondering if you got a minute."

"Well if it isn't my favourite dork." Hunter smiled encouragingly at the guy, who wore thick-framed glasses. "I have a minute right now."

"Well, Hunter," The guy looked around nervously, "it's one of _those_ minutes."

Hunter nodded, understanding. "Ok. Meet us by the tree in ten minutes."

The nerd nodded before running off, his huge rucksack bobbing on his back.

"Who's that kid?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Matt Striker? He would be the imposter I was telling you about before."

Jeff was about to say something else when Amy spoke.

"You're not still carrying on with that are you?"

"We have to." Shawn said, defending himself and Hunter. "It's the only way we can properly defend ourselves."

"Yeah but if Striker gets caught…"

"He won't get caught." Hunter laughed off the idea as if it was a joke. "He's a geek. Geeks are smart. Smart people don't get caught. Just like me and Shawn." Hunter and Shawn proceeded to give a thumbs up and a cheesy smile. Amy rolled her eyes as she heard Trish giggle beside her, obviously amused.

"Oh come on Aimes," the blonde said, "You know they're right! Besides, since when did you care?"

"I don't." Amy replied. "I quite like having an informant, it's just that it's Striker, of all people…"

"Listen, Aimes," Shawn interrupted, "If anyone beats on Striker, we'll beat on them, simple as, ok?"

Amy sighed, knowing that this was another argument she was never going to win.

* * *

"OK Striker." Hunter leaned against the tree. "What have you got for us?"

Striker glanced around at everyone nervously, as he always did. As much as he knew these guys were never gonna hurt him as long as he remained loyal, they were still pretty big and intimidating to him.

"Well… erm…" he stuttered, "you know Mike Mizanin?"

"Yes."

"You know how he keeps telling everyone that Candice… you know…"

"Sucked him off?"

"Yeah, well, um…" he glanced around again, as if to make sure no one was listening in who shouldn't have been. "He's been saying more."

"Oh really?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. It wasn't the most interesting information he'd ever been given by the nerd, he would've found it quite funny himself if he was friends with 'The Miz' as Mike called himself, but the fact remained that he wasn't friends with Mike, and that he was friends with Candice. "What's he been saying?"

"Well… um…" He glanced around nervously (again) and lowered his voice. "He's been saying that she also…" He made a hand gesture, which Hunter understood immediately.

"Wanked him off?"

"Yeah. He's been saying that they were meeting all over the summer to… do stuff… and he's been telling people he'll reveal a little bit more each week."

"Well he is an attention seeker." Hunter shrugged. "That it?"

"Well, there is something else." Striker jumped a little bit as Hunter shifted against the tree.

"Oh yeah?" Hunter asked intrigued. He thought that Striker only had info about Mizanin's apparent sexual fantasies, but it seemed it was wrong.

"Yeah." Striker stopped stuttering, and Hunter knew it was serious. Striker only ever stopped stuttering if he had something really important to share. "I couldn't get all of the information, as I'm sure you can understand, but they're planning something… big."

"Do you know what, exactly?" Hunter took a step forward, the usual tactic when he thought Striker was holding something back.

"I'm not sure." Striker was tempted to take a step back himself, but thought that if he did Hunter would think he was lying. "Ken said that if you guys ever step even just a toe out of line then something big was going to happen. Something that you guys would never forget."

Hunter folded his arms as he took in the information. "When did they decide this?"

"Ken said they discussed it at the weekend."

Hunter nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Anything else."

"No… um… that's pretty much it."

"Thanks Striker." Hunter said as Striker turned to leave. "And Striker…"

The geek turned back around nervously. "Yes?"

"Try and find out more about the 'big thing'."

"Right." Striker sped off in the direction of his classmates, happy that the conversation was over. He didn't mind finding out stuff for Hunter, but Hunter was a big guy, and there was always the risk that Striker would someday tell him something that would make him lose his temper…

* * *

"He said WHAT?!" Candice squealed in rage.

"He said you wanked him off and that you guys were meeting for sex all summer." Hunter shrugged.

"He's not a very good story teller," Trish said before Candice could hurt her ears again, "the thought of sucking a guy is a lot more gross than the thought of giving him a hand job. I'd have gone with the less gross one first." Candice glared at Trish and Trish held her hands up in defence. "I'm just saying!"

"Also," Hunter continued, "they're all planning something big if we annoy them again."

"Like what?" Trish asked, her tone more worried as she remembered things that class TL had planned the year before.

"I don't know, Striker's gonna try and find out and get back to me."

"I hope that kid knows what he's doing." Victoria chimed in. "You know how suspicious and paranoid Chavo can get, especially since Eddie died."

"I know, but I don't think he'll think to suspect a dork from PH."

Victoria was about to make an argument, when the classroom door burst open and their biology teacher rushed in.

"To your seats jabronis! Mr Johnson is not in a good mood!" Everyone went to their seats as Mr Johnson took his place at the front of the class. He then took a quick glance around the classroom. "Good, everyone's here. Now," he grabbed a pile of books from his desk and started distributing them, "here are your biology books for this year, I'd like to turn to page thirty-seven when I hand you your book."

Hunter, who was the first person to receive a book, opened it to page thirty-seven and tried to muffle an immature laugh. Mr Johnson immediately swung around.

"Do you find something funny Helmsley?"

"Sir, you do realise that this chapter is about sexual reproduction?" Hunter turned to Mr Johnson and showed him the page in question.

"Yes Helmsley, that's what we are about to start studying."

"But sir, we got taught all that three years ago." He placed the book down on the desk and closed it.

"I already know that Helmsley, but it is by order of Mr McMahon that I teach it toy our class again this year."

"Why? We pretty much already know everything there is to know about sex."

"Oh really?" Mr Johnson walked over to Hunter and towered over him due to the fact that Hunter was sat down. "So you think you know how to show a woman a good time do you Helmsley?" The class muffled their laughter, waiting for Hunter's response. It was common knowledge that Hunter didn't get on well with Mr Johnson.

"Well sir, it has been said."

"I see." Mr Johnson walked to the front of the class and leaned on his desk with his arms folded across his chest. "Are you telling me that you're not a virgin Mr Helmsley?"

"Well, yeah."

"I see. How many girls have you slept with?"

"Two." Hunter thought he was being clever, but Amy wished he would turn around so he could see the warning look she was giving him. She knew exactly where this was going.

"Uh huh, and do you always use protection?" Mr Johnson continued.

Hunter hesitated as he answered this question. "Well, if one of us remembers…"

"I see," Mr Johnson interrupted. Amy wished Hunter would turn around. "And when was the last time you had sex Helmsley?"

"A couple of nights ago."

Amy slammed her head on the desk. Shawn turned around as she looked back up and immediately understood what Amy had been worrying about.

"Hunter, I don't think you shoulda owned up to that one." He muttered to his best friend under his breath.

"Why not?"

"You're in a lose-lose situation now Helmsley." Mr Johnson informed him.

"How am I?" Hunter asked, confused.

"Because if you ever upset me," Mr Johnson stood up and started pacing the front of the class, "Mr Johnson can do one of two things. He can either tell Mr McMahon that you've slept with his daughter, or he can tell Mr McMahon that you've been cheating on his daughter."

A look of realisation crept onto Hunter's face and his jaw dropped open slightly.

"You've been warned Helmsley." There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

As the door opened, a woman with long blonde hair and a slim figure stepped into the room.

"Hey Miss Garcia." Shawn said smoothly.

"Hey Shawn." She quickly replied. "Mr Johnson, may I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure thing." Mr Johnson said, suddenly becoming as smooth as Shawn. He pointed at the class. "All of you remain in your seats while Mr Johnson is talking to Miss Garcia." He then proceeded to leave the room with Miss Garcia and close the door behind him.

"Those two are totally seeing each other." Torrie stated loudly the moment the door was shut.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say no to Miss Garcia, would you?" Cena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seeing as I don't swing that way, I would have to say no."

"As if Garcia would look at you twice Cena." Hunter teased. Just as Cena was about to respond, a brick came hurtling through the window, smashing the large pane of glass into tiny pieces, and missing Amy's head by just inches. The class rushed to the window to see if they could find out who had done this, but there was no one to be seen.

"Who the fuck did that?" Johnny asked from the back of the crowd.

"They're gone already." Cena told him. "Whoever it was must have moved pretty fast."

"I'd bet my bottom dollar it was Daivari." Victoria said. "He's a sneaky little bastard."

"There's a note attached to the brick." Melina pointed out, and the class's attention turned to the red block. Sure enough, there was a folded piece of paper tied to it with a piece of string. Shawn untied the paper and unfolded it. Before he could read it, Hunter snatched it from his grip.

"What does it say?" Cena asked eagerly.

Hunter finished reading it himself before he started reading it to the class. "If the brick didn't hit Amy, then that's a damn shame, Daivari needs to get his aim better."

"Told you." Victoria interrupted.

"But this wasn't just intended to smash the whore's head in." Hunter continued, glancing at Amy to see that she didn't give a reaction. "This is also a warning. We have decided that we don't have to wait until you mention Eddie again, but if you do anything that we don't like, we will raise hell. You can fight back all you like, but we will take no prisoners, and we will have no mercy. You'll regret bringing Eddie back into this… consider yourselves warned. Chavo."

"That freak!" Cena exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with him? Why can't he just let it go?"

"Like you said, the guy's a freak." Johnny shrugged.

"So why don't you just take the note to Mr McMahon?" Jeff asked somewhat naively.

"It's typed." Shawn informed him. "Chavo'll just tell McMahon it wasn't him who wrote it, and the guy'll believe him. Guerrero's a good liar like that."

"Ow!" The class turned around to see Amy clutching her arm, and on the floor next to her another brick with another note. Hunter went back to window to find that yet again Daivari had moved too fast for him to spot.

"Dammit." He said as Cena detached the note from the brick and unfolded it. "What does it say?"

"P.S." Cena read aloud. "Don't go anywhere alone."


	6. First To Fall

**A/N: **Thanks to **DarkenMystery**, **cenazlilbabeethug** and **rita louise evans** for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 6**

Amy made her way through the corridor as quickly as she could towards her classroom, suspicious of anyone she passed. It had been two weeks since the two bricks were thrown through the window of Mr Johnson's science lab, but nothing else had happened. This made Amy even more suspicious, as she knew that it wasn't like them to make a threat and not carry it out. A few people had just passed the notes off as meaningless, that Chavo and his gang were just trying to scare them. Amy, amongst others, knew that it was like a time bomb waiting to explode, and she could feel the atmosphere getting more and more tense whenever the two gangs passed each other in the halls.

"Amy!" She heard a male voice call from behind her. She spun around quickly, not stopping in case it was someone she didn't want to see. However, she stopped when she saw who it was, breathing a small sigh of relief that she didn't have to walk on her own anymore.

"Hey Jeff." She greeted him as he caught up with her.

"You were walking pretty fast." Jeff said. "Something wrong?"

"Just instinct." She glanced around to make sure no one she didn't like was around, before continuing. "It's just a case of waiting for something to happen now."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, perplexed.

"It's been two weeks." Amy informed him.

"Exactly, they've probably forgotten about it by now." Jeff shrugged.

"Nah, they won't have. I know how they work."

"You make this all sound oh-so-serious." Jeff said, slightly amused. "At the end of the day, we're all just teenagers, and I haven't seen them do anything at all. I think it's just all talk. Besides, Matt would tell me if anything was going to happen. We got each other's backs."

Amy said nothing. It was true, ever since their mother had died Matt and Jeff had become closer than ever. It was very unlikely that they would turn on each other, someone would have to play major mind games. Still, Jeff wasn't at the school in the previous year, and had no idea what class TL was capable of. Although he might have been naïve about the entire situation, Amy was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt – there was still something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

As they approached their form room, they could hear the sound of a female voice shouting, seemingly outraged.

"WHAT?!"

Amy and Jeff quickened their pace, curious as to what was going on. They turned into the room to see a crowd around Candice, who was red in the face.

"HE HAS GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE TO EVEN SAY THAT ABOUT ME! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT HE COULDN'T STOOP ANY LOWER!"

"What's going on?" Amy quizzed Cena when she reached the crowd.

"Mizanin." Cena replied simply, knowing that Amy and Jeff would understand straight away.

"What did he say this time?" Jeff asked.

"Well…" Cena started, only to be interrupted by the raging brunette.

"HE'S WISHES HE HAD THEM!"

Amy sent a confused look into the direction of Hunter.

"Basically he said that he has pictures for those who don't believe him."

"THAT BOY COULDN'T SATISFY A MOUSE'S EAR!" Candice yelled, apparently fed up with all the lies. "I'D RATHER DO IT WITH MR MCMAHON THAN GO WITH HIM!"

"Candice, it could be worse." Victoria said, trying to calm her down. Candice replied with a look of disbelief at her friends apparent lack of sympathy before letting out a short scream that went straight through Amy.

"What on Earth is all the noise in here?" Asked Mr Coachman as he entered the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing sir." Hunter shrugged as everyone took their seats.

"Really?" Mr Coachman asked, glaring at Hunter suspiciously. He turned to Candice. "Are you ok Miss Beckman?"

"Fine." She lied through gritted teeth.

Mr Coachman nodded slowly, before addressing the entire class. "Onto more important matters than whatever minor adolescent tragedies are taking over your minds, as you all know Mr McMahon has been sitting in on lessons all week to see which students are behaving to an acceptable standard and which students are violating school rules. Today, Mr McMahon will be sitting in on one of your lessons."

Amy saw Hunter move awkwardly in his chair out the corner of her eye.

"I'm giving you this warning in advance," Coachman continued, "to ensure that you are all on your best behaviour." His eyes moved in the direction of Hunter and Shawn. "Especially you two."

"I'll behave, I promise." Hunter told Coachman, not breathing a word of a lie.

"Good. Now…"

"If you don't mind me asking sir," Hunter interrupted as Mr Coachman moved to sit behind his desk, "do you know what lesson he'll be observing us in?"

"I don't know exactly," Coachman explained, "but from what I've gathered, it'll be in one of the afternoon's lessons."

"Oh, right." Hunter replied unenthusiastically. Mr Johnson and Mr McMahon in the same classroom was going to be torture.

"Anyway, if you'll all be… are you sure you're ok Miss Beckman?"

All eyes turned to Candice, who looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Sir, can I go to the bathroom?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Sure, if it…" but Candice was out of the classroom before he could finish his sentence. Amy, remembering that it wasn't a great idea for Candice to wander the corridors on her own, especially in her vulnerable state, stood up, preparing to follow her.

"Sir, is it ok if I…"

"Of course, make sure she's ok."

Amy nodded and rushed out of the classroom and after Candice, who she saw turning into the girls bathroom at the very top of the corridor. Amy ran after her and followed her into the bathroom, which seemed to be empty until she spotted a cubicle with a closed door and heard someone sobbing gently behind it.

"Candice?" She asked, knocking on the door.

"Amy?" Candice's voice came from behind the door.

"Come out hunny, tell me what's bothering you." Amy stepped back as the door opened and Candice stepped out, mascara tears lining her face. Amy could only remember one other time where Candice had been this upset and instantly knew what was bothering her.

"He's such a bastard Aimes." Candice said before she leant against the wall and began to sob harder.

"I know Candice, I know." Amy, not quite knowing what else to say, opened her arms and invited her friend in for a hug. Candice accepted the offer.

"I just don't understand why he's picking on me. Why am I being made out to be the school slut?" She pulled away from Amy. "Yeah, ok, I'm not a virgin, but who is in this school? I slept with one guy, _one _guy, but because everyone knows about it apparently it makes me a slut! I mean, even you…"

"I'm all up for supporting you Candice," Amy interrupted, "but can we not talk about that?"

"Sorry," Candice apologised, "but I mean, look at girls like Ashley, who had both Paul London _and _Brian Kendrick. Look at Jillian, she slept with Mr Layfield to up her Geography grade!"

They heard the school bell ring and Amy knew she had to hurry this up.

"I know, but you what Mizanin's like. He'll say anything for attention. It just so happens that he's friends with the whores in his class, so he's picked someone from ours, and it just happens to be you."

"I just wish it wasn't." Candice, who had stopped crying by this point, hugged Amy again. Then they heard the bathroom door open, and the two blondes that Candice had mentioned previously walked in as Amy and Candice stepped apart.

"Look who it is Jill." Said the taller girl, who had black streaks through her hair and piercings in her lips.

"I can see Ash." The other girl, who was girlier, replied. "Maybe Amy's through with stealing boyfriends and wants to steal The Miz's shag partner."

Amy scowled as Ashley burst into laughter.

"I'd rather go gay than go with Mike anyway." Candice stated defiantly.

"Is that an admission?" Ashley asked with the intention of annoying the pretty brunette.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Amy spat back.

"Well in all fairness Dumas, what guy is gonna want either of you?" Jillian placed her hands on her hips, seemingly ready for a war of words.

"Apparently Mike wants Candice."

"He doesn't want her." Jillian looked Candice up and down in disgust. "She's just easy."

Candice made to launch herself at the blonde, but was held back by Amy who wanted to avoid trouble. Jillian on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Bring it on, bitch!" She dared, taking a few steps forward before her friend grabbed her by the arm.

"Jill, don't! Remember what Chavo told us!"

As Jillian turned to shoot a warning look at Ashley, Amy had a feeling that Ashley wasn't supposed to say that.

"What did Guerrero tell you?"

"As if we're gonna tell you!" Jillian exclaimed. "Come on Ash, I'll use the bathroom down the hall!"

Obviously furious with herself, Ashley turned on her heels and stormed out with Jillian not far behind her.

* * *

"Are you ok Hunt?" Trish asked the blonde as he suspiciously eyed class TL from where he was sat on the grass.

"They're up to something." He said, not answering Trish's question. "I know it."

"Oh come on Hunter, it's been two weeks." Torrie shrugged. "If they were going to do anything, they'd have done it by now. They're just trying to scare us."

"No, they're definitely planning something." Hunter turned back to his friends. "It doesn't make sense for them not to be. Not after what Candice told us before."

"It could just be a tactic that they think will scare us." Carlito said, backing up his girlfriend. "You know, maybe they're pretending Chavo said something that only they know."

"They're not that clever." Shawn countered. "Besides, for the past few days there's always been three or four of them missing at a time. They're always in a big group at lunch. Something just doesn't feel right."

"And you should have seen Ashley's face when she realised what she'd said." Amy added as Carlito rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"Speaking of Ashley," Cena said, raising an eyebrow, "looks like she's claiming another victim."

All heads turned in the direction of class TL to see the girl in question sitting next to Matt, their arms around each other. Everyone then looked at Jeff, who seemed to be observing his brother while thinking.

"I'll ask him about it when I get home." He said finally after a few moments of silence.

"Hunter!" Everyone glanced in the direction the voice was coming from as they heard running footsteps coming towards them. "Hunter!" They saw a young black boy, who appeared to be panicking.

"What's up Elijah?" Hunter asked, concerned.

"It's Striker." Elijah replied, out of breath and panting. "He's bad. Real bad."

"What?" Hunter asked, this time confused as well as concerned.

"This way." Elijah motioned them to follow him, and Hunter stood up.

"Shawn, Cena, with me, everyone else stay here." He ordered. Hunter, Shawn and Cena ran after Elijah, feeling the urgency as they went. They saw Elijah heading behind the school's gymnasium, where people only ever went to smoke. Hunter knew something wasn't right, Striker had no reason to be there. Elijah joined a small crowd that had gathered, and the three JC guys knew what had happened. They pushed through to see Striker laying on the ground unconscious, blood coming out of his nose and his arm looking oddly disfigured. Crouched next to him was the school's woodwork teacher, Mr Foley, who was trying and failing to get a response from the fallen boy.

"Can everyone give him a little room please?" Mr Foley demanded of the crowd. "Paramedics will be here shortly and they'll need to get to him."

Hunter motioned Shawn, Cena and Elijah to one side, where they were out of earshot.

"Do you know who did this?" Hunter asked Striker's classmate.

"No." Elijah replied honestly. "Me and Marcus were heading this way so Marcus could have a cigarette, and we heard voices shouting."

"Shouting what?" Cena asked.

"Just the usual stuff he gets called like 'weasel' and 'loser'."

Hunter, Shawn and Cena looked at each other, not knowing what to think. Shawn placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Well," Elijah began, "there was a group of them, there was about four voices. One of them shouted 'I bet you wish Hunter was here to save you now!', which is why I came and got you. By the time me and Marcus got here, they'd heard us coming and gone."

"So you couldn't tell us who they were?" Cena enquired, ignoring the approaching ambulance sirens.

"I'm sorry, no." Elijah was a little intimidated. "I couldn't recognise the voices because they were shouting altogether, and they were gone before we could see them."

"Thanks Elijah." Hunter said. Elijah took that as his cue to rejoin the crowd. "I think I know who it is." Hunter told Shawn and Cena once Elijah was out of earshot.

"It's pretty obvious who it is." Cena replied. "We just don't know _exactly _who it is."

"Guerrero, Benoit, Vickie and Helms." Hunter said as soon as Cena finished his sentence. "They're the ones who were missing today." He turned away from his friends. "I knew something was up."

"Don't blame yourself Hunter." Shawn said in an attempt to comfort his best friend. "We thought they would come after one of us, not Striker."

"They must have found out he'd been telling us stuff." Cena added. "It's the only explanation."

"We'd better go tell the others." Hunter started to walk away with Shawn and Cena close behind, as paramedics rushed past to tend to the battered Matt Striker.


	7. The Truth Is Unknown

**A/N: **Thanks to **DarkenMystery**, **rita louise evans **and** cenazlilbabeethug** for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 7**

"ok Hunt, I'll see you tomorrow… yeah, bye." Amy hung up and slid her phone into the pocket of her blue jeans as she walked along the street with Jeff.

"What did he say?" He asked curiously, his eyes coming up from watching his shadow move in the light from the lamppost.

"He said that the doctor said that there's been no real damage done but they're keeping Striker in overnight just to be sure."

"Did he find out who did it?"

"He asked, but Striker wouldn't say anything. Hunter said that today really shook him up and now he's more terrified than he was before."

"Don't blame him, but I'm not convinced it was Chavo and his friends that did it."

"Well who else could it be?"

Jeff thought about this question. It was true that no one had seen Chavo, Vickie, Gregory or Benoit at lunch, and that if they had found out about Striker being Hunter's informant they would want to stop him as soon as possible.

"I think they'd have owned up to it by now." Jeff said slowly. "I mean, they quite happily smashed a school window to threaten us, I don't know why they'd keep beating up a nerd on the down low."

"Because he ended up in hospital and they'd face possible expulsion." Amy replied.

"They wouldn't have had to tell teachers, just us. It just seems like something they would do."

Amy didn't reply this time. Jeff had a point, it wasn't like Chavo not to brag about something he'd done that he thought was big and clever, but if it wasn't Chavo and his cronies, then who was it?

"I don't know." Amy said aloud. "If it wasn't Chavo or Chris or any one of their friends then I have no idea who it was."

"Is there anyone who doesn't like Striker?"

"I can't think of anyone." Amy shrugged as they turned onto the street where Jeff lived. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw three figures walking down the road they had just been on. Amy looked over her shoulder to see the group following her and Jeff, no more than twenty feet behind them. Even though their jacket hoods were hiding their faces in shadow, Amy recognised the build of Mark Calloway, and her heart started racing. They were getting near to Jeff's house now, and Amy had to walk the rest of the way home by herself. It looked like Mark was with Dave Batista and Booker Huffman, and she knew she couldn't put up a fight against the three of them together.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Jeff, who had followed Amy's gaze, "they won't touch you while you're with me."

"It's not that I'm worried about," Amy replied, already knowing that nobody had any beef with Jeff yet, "I'm worried because I have to walk ten minutes on my own."

"Come back to my house for a while then."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you'd rather get beaten up."

"Ok."

"You'd rather get beaten up?"

"No, I meant I'll go to your house for a bit."

"Oh, right."

Amy and Jeff turned onto the garden path which led to the Hardy's residence as Amy looked over her shoulder again to see the three people following them walk straight past Jeff's house, mumbling something to each other. She followed Jeff inside and closed the door behind her before her and Jeff made their way to the front room. They could hear noise coming from the television, but otherwise there was silence. Jeff turned the handle and walked in.

"Hey do you…"

Jeff suddenly stopped talking as Amy looked over his shoulder to find Matt and Ashley sat on the sofa, pulling away from each other with startled expressions on their faces. Ashley's eyes then found Amy and the blonde scowled.

"Sorry man I didn't know…" Jeff started awkwardly.

"No, don't worry about it…" Matt interrupted.

"We'll go upstairs." Jeff and Amy backed out of the room quickly and headed upstairs in silence. Amy could believe that Ashley was digging her claws into Matt, but she had sensed a tension in the awkwardness, and she didn't think it was between her and Matt's new found girlfriend.

"I didn't realise that Matt and Ashley were actually seeing each other." Amy said to Jeff once they were in his bedroom and he had closed the door.

"Me neither." Jeff replied shortly.

"I thought you asked him?" Amy asked as she took a seat on the edge of Jeff's bed.

"I did. He said nothing was going on." Jeff sat on the other side of the bed. "It's the first time he's ever lied to me."

Amy didn't know what to say. She knew how close Jeff and Matt were, they never kept anything from each other. At least, they never used to. Matt didn't just have the intention of keeping of his relationship with Ashley from Jeff, he lied to Jeff to try and cover it up.

She glanced around Jeff's room. On the walls there was a lot of artwork – pencil drawings and painting mainly. Amy thought back to the day she first met Jeff – he had been sketching in his notebook during registration.

"Did you do all those?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Jeff replied. "Yeah I did."

"They're really good." Amy got up and started to take a closer look at them. "I didn't know you could draw so well."

"I love art. I was quite disappointed when you're school told me I couldn't do it."

"Yeah, no one from our year wanted to do art, so they cancelled it." Amy suddenly found a small piece of paper with a pencil drawing on it, the date in the corner telling her that it was what Jeff had been drawing that boring September morning. "I think I saw you draw this one."

"Which one is it?" Jeff asked, moving to join Amy.

"It's of an angel." Amy replied, looking closer at the picture. "She's got her head buried in her arms and her knees tucked to her chest."

"Yeah, I drew that one on my first day." Jeff said, confirming what Amy thought.

"It's really pretty."

"Yeah, it was inspired by…"

Jeff was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a red-faced Matt Hardy entering the room.

"Hey Jeff, can I talk to you?"

"Well…"

"I was just leaving." Amy said, knowing that the brothers needed to talk. "I'll let myself out. See you later." She rushed out of the room, and could've sworn that Matt gave her a dirty look as she passed.

* * *

"So Matt and Ashley are together then?" Victoria asked as she chewed on part of her chicken sandwich.

"Yep." Amy replied, looking over to the other side of the cafeteria where the couple in question had their arms around each other.

"Can't say it shocks me." Hunter said honestly. "It wasn't going to be long before she went after someone new."

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was just a plan to get Matt on their side." Cena spat.

"I don't think they'd go that far." Hunter disagreed.

"I don't know," Amy shifted her gaze to Hunter, "Matt lied to Jeff about it."

"Why would he do that?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know," Amy glanced over her shoulder to see Jeff making his way to their table with his lunch. "All I know is that Jeff asked him about it, and Matt said nothing was going on. Then when me and Jeff went back to his house last night, we caught them making out."

"How come you were at Jeff's?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"I was being followed." Amy answered bitterly, once again looking over at the table where class TL were sitting as Jeff sat beside her. "And Guerrero's heading straight for us." All heads turned to see Chavo making a beeline for their table.

"Brace yourselves." Hunter ordered, expecting the worst from Chavo. But the worst never came.

"Listen Helmsley," Chavo started, putting his hands on the table and leaning forward, "I know what you think. We don't like you and you don't like us. But we did not beat up Matt Striker."

"If you didn't, then who did?" Hunter asked coolly.

"I don't know." Chavo answered, glancing around the room. "I'll be honest with you Helmsley, we were going to, but someone beat us to it."

There was a moment of silence at the table before Hunter replied. "I believe you."

"Good." Chavo straightened himself up. "We wouldn't want any nasty rumours flying around now would we?"

"If you don't want nasty rumours flying around," Candice spat, "then why don't you go and tell Mike to bury himself alive?"

"Honey, there's a difference between a nasty rumour and a good story." Chavo turned on his heel and walked away as Candice stared after him in disbelief.

"Can you believe that?" The brunette shrieked.

"You changed your tune." Victoria said to Hunter, completely ignoring her furious friend. "Yesterday you were totally convinced it was them."

"If it was them, Striker would have come straight out with it." Hunter shrugged.

"That makes sense." Shawn agreed. "It'd be more stating the obvious than tattle-telling."

"I guess." Said Amy, who would have put a bet on the culprits being Chavo and his friends.

"Well, if it wasn't Chavo," Trish was clearly confused. "Then who was it?"


	8. This Really Is A War, Isn't It?

**A/N: **Thanks to **I Love ZigZag**, **DarkenMystery**, **cenazlilbabeethug**, **rita louise evans** and **ChainGangQueen4Life** for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 8**

Amy watched Hunter as he stared straight out across the field. Curiously, she followed his gaze to the group of kids he was observing. It was class PH.

"Hunter, what are you doing?"

"Everyone's a suspect Amy." He took a sip of cola out of the can he was holding. "Absolutely everyone."

Amy turned back to Hunter and raised an eyebrow. "Even Heyman's group?"

"Like I said," Hunter never took his eyes off the group in front of him, "everyone's a suspect."

"If you say so." Amy turned away.

"He's got a point Aimes." Shawn said. "We had an insider from PH, they might have one too."

"This really is a war, isn't it?" Jeff asked rhetorically before Amy could say anything to Shawn. "Insiders, people ending up in hospital… I didn't realise things got so serious in high school."

"Tell me about it." Torrie chimed in. "I went to Thomas Nigel for my first year, and then I came here and it was all drama."

"There wasn't that much drama." Cena replied. "There was nothing this intense until last year."

"Hey guys!" Randy was walking across the field towards them. "Look what I found in my locker."

Randy took a piece of paper out of the pocket of his jeans and handed it to Hunter, who unfolded it and started to read.

We know it's bugging you, and we know who did it. Meet us at the Wreck at four, and make sure that Guerrero and co. don't find out about this.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Who wants to come to the Wreck with me at four o'clock?"

* * *

"Are you sure they won't be intimidated by there being five of us?" Amy asked as they walked up the cul-de-sac road that led to the small abandoned park they used to hang out on when the weather was decent.

"Doubt it." Hunter shrugged. "They must be pretty ballsy to wanna get involved in all this."

"Besides," Said Shawn, who seemingly never left Hunter's side these days, "they said 'we' on the letter, which means there's more than one of them."

Amy knew Shawn had a point. Besides her, Hunter and Shawn, the other people going to the Wreck were Randy, who had decided to go because the letter was found in his locker, and Jeff, who had said "it's better than going straight home". Amy had noticed that Jeff wasn't spending a lot of time at home lately; he was getting out as often as he could.

The group walked through the narrow gap between two weatherworn gates and looked around the enclosed park. The place consisted of a small basketball court that only had one net, a fairly big field for such a small park, and a play area, which is where Hunter saw a large gothic boy leaning against a fence, watching his equally gothic girlfriend slowly rock back and forth slightly on a swing.

"Kevin and Ariel." Hunter said before leading the group towards them. Amy could see Kevin and Ariel watching them approach warily.

"I'm glad you showed up." Kevin said, stepping forward so that he was no longer leaning on the fence. "But it also shows that you're being too trusting in such a serious situation."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Imagine if it wasn't Kevin who wrote the note." Ariel answered. "Imagine if it was Chavo, and the entire of class TL showed up. You'd be outnumbered."

"So who beat up Striker?" Amy asked, not wanting to think what would have happened if it had been Chavo.

"Before I tell you," Kevin stepped forward a few more steps, "I want you to know that my opinion doesn't change. I don't favour any class over the other. The only reason I'm telling you this is because it's called getting even."

"Who's getting even?" Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Us or you?"

"You." Kevin ran a hand over his long red and black hair, which had been gelled back. "Striker was your mole. Chavo had, and still has moles himself. Four of them. Not only do they feed him information, but also they do his dirty work for him.

"And who are these four people?" Hunter asked, growing impatient.

Kevin looked around, almost nervously, to make sure that no one was watching.

"You promise this remains anonymous?"

"Yeah, now out with it." Hunter demanded.

Kevin leaned forward slightly, and lowered his voice. "Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer, Jim Fullington and Terry Sabu."

"The originals?" Hunter replied.

"Yeah." Kevin looked around again. "Rob's never liked Striker, and is really very good friends with Glen. When he found out that Striker was telling you guys stuff-"

"How did you find this out?" Hunter interrupted.

"Rebecca told me." Ariel replied.

"And how did Rebecca find out?" Hunter asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised you don't already know, you usually know everything." Ariel said, raising an eyebrow. "She's been seeing Van Dam for a while now."

Hunter glanced at Shawn, who had gone bright red, before turning his attention back to Kevin. "So how did Van Dam find out about Striker?"

"I don't know." Kevin admitted. "Does it even matter? What's happened has happened, and there's no way to change it."

"We can kick Rob's ass though." Shawn retorted.

"You can vent later." Hunter said, almost warning him. "Thanks for the info Kev."

"No problem. Do whatever you want with the information, but you didn't hear it from me." He then walked away, Ariel by his side.

Amy sat on the swing that had been previously occupied by Ariel and watched Shawn dawdle over to the fence with his hands in his pockets. He then kicked the fence as hard as he could, causing it to crack and splinter at the point of impact.

"Fucking asshole." He muttered.

"Kevin or Van Dam?" Randy asked, sitting in the swing next to Amy.

"Van Dam!" Shawn exclaimed, kicking a rock. "The fucking a-hole!"

"We'll have words with Rob." Hunter said, arms folded and still expressionless.

* * *

"So what exactly is going on between you and Rebecca?" Tommy asked his best friend.

"I don't know." Rob replied as he rummaged through his locker.

"How long's it been now?" Jim asked. "Four months?"

"Something like that." Rob shrugged.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Sabu asked.

"Because!" Rob slammed his locker shut. "What are you, the FBI?"

"We were just asking…" Tommy said.

"Yeah, well don't ask." Rob demanded, catching Hunter walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and saw that Hunter wasn't alone, but was also with Shawn and Randy. "What's up dude?"

"Enough bullshit Rob," Hunter sneered, "why did you beat on Striker?"

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb Rob." Shawn interrupted. "We know it was you."

As Adam, Amy, Jeff and Trish came round the corner and stopped next to Randy, Rob smirked. "Yeah it was us. And what?"

"Why?" Hunter crossed his arms.

"What going on?" Trish asked Randy.

"'Cause the little snitch deserved it." Rob replied to Hunter before Randy could answer, giving Trish all the information she needed.

"He didn't deserve anything." Shawn retorted.

"He deserved everything he got. Every last punch, every last kick, every last-"

"He didn't deserve anything." Shawn repeated, his emotions getting the better of him. "Just like you don't deserve Rebecca."

Rob glanced around at the small crowd that had gathered, who were now whispering to each other. "How did you know about that?"

"I'll give you a clue." Hunter uncrossed his arms and took a step forward threateningly. "Striker didn't tell us. You know why? Because you gave him a beating he didn't deserve!"

"Hey, don't make us do the same to you Hunter." Rob warned, straightening up.

"As if you could." Hunter replied, shoving Rob. The crowd, which had grown considerably, went deathly silent as Rob looked as though he didn't quite know what to do. Then, in the blink of an eye, Rob sent a fist flying into Hunter's face, sending the tall blonde to the ground. As the crowd started to chant "Fight! Fight!" Shawn launched himself and Rob, sending them both to the floor. Shawn pinned Rob down and was about to start punching him in the face when Terry dragged him up by his hair and threw him into the crowd. Rob, after briefly gathering himself, went to take a shot at Hunter, who has only just gotten up himself, when his arm was grabbed by Randy, who proceeded to throw him against a locker. Terry jumped onto Randy's back and tried to get him into a headlock, but Randy swung around and backed Terry up into Rob.

"What the hell's going on?" A voice boomed across the hall. The crowd went silent again, and all eyes turned to a very unhappy Mr McMahon. "Orton! Van Dam! Sabu! My office, now!" As he turned and started in the direction of his office, Randy looked around and saw that Hunter and Shawn had somehow managed to disappear in the crowd, which was now dispersing. He followed Mr McMahon, and only hoped he wasn't going to get into too much trouble.

* * *

"Mr Van Dam and Mr Sabu have owned up to the beating of Matthew Striker." Mr McMahon informed Randy and his father, Bob. "They have both been expelled for their actions. However, they claim that Mr Dreamer and Mr Fullington had nothing to do with the incident, therefore I cannot and will not punish them. Furthermore, regardless of Robert's and Terry's action, I see no reason why you should have got involved with the whole situation." Randy shrugged, so Mr McMahon addressed Bob. "Has there been any change of behaviour in Randy at home?"

"Well, he's become a bit quieter." Bob admitted.

"Hmm. Well Mr Orton, I have had several teachers tell me that Mr Orton is lacking concentration in their lessons."

"Randy," Bob looked at his son, concerned, "is there something you're not telling us?"

"No." Randy lied.

"Mr Orton," Mr McMahon voice became somewhat friendlier, "surely there must be something that's causing you to be distracted from your studies?"

"No." Randy lied again, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"According to Mr Piper," Mr McMahon said, knowing exactly what was distracting Randy, "you've been feeling somewhat lovesick."

"Lovesick?" Bob asked as Randy stared out of the office window. "You're not still infatuated with that Keibler girl are you?" Randy merely shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing I can do to get rid of those feelings that are causing Randy to be so distracted." Mr McMahon admitted. "I have, however, been sensing hostility among Randy's fellow pupils like last year."

"Like it ever went away." Randy replied.

"Randy!" Bob said sternly. "You know better than to answer back to your superiors!"

"He's right." Mr McMahon said to Bob. "I don't believe it ever went away. Too much happened for all the hostility to ever disappear. I believe that, before the incident with Mr Striker, the window of Mr Johnson's classroom was smashed by a brick. I think it was no coincidence that it was Randy's class who were having a lesson in there at the time." Mr McMahon stood up from his chair and started pacing his office. "I have made a decision. The idea has been swirling around in my head for a couple of weeks now, and after finding out the perpetrators of the terrible offences against Matthew Striker, I think that now is the right time to put my plan into action." Mr McMahon walked over to the corner desk which held the PA system which Mr McMahon used to make announcements throughout the school. He picked up the microphone and pressed down the red button which allowed his voice to be heard by the entire school. "This is your headmaster, Mr McMahon speaking. Tomorrow morning, there will be a special assembly held in the Garden hall which classes PH, JC and TL will need to attend. The assembly will start at nine o'clock sharp. In this assembly I will be making a very important announcement."


	9. Switching Things Up

**A/N: **Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I'm having problems with my computer.Thanks to **I Love ZigZag** and **rita louise evans** for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 9**

A curious buzz filled the hall of WWE high school, as the students talked amongst each other while waiting for their headmaster to take to the stage. The seats were separated by an aisle down the centre of the hall. On one side sat class JC, on the other class TL, and two rows behind them sat class PH. All were eager to hear why Mr McMahon had called this special assembly.

"You don't think that he's gonna change all the classes again do you?" a worried Trish asked Amy and Victoria.

"Doubt it." Victoria replied. "He tried it once. It didn't work. Why would he try it again?"

"Well, what else could it be?" Trish wondered aloud.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Amy said, nodding towards the stage where Mr McMahon had just appeared. The hall fell silent immediately.

"Good morning students." Mr McMahon projected sternly. "As you all know I have a very important announcement to make, but first Miss Garcia would like me to let you know that tickets for the Christmas dance are on sale and you can buy them from her from her office at lunchtimes."

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about the dance." Trish whispered, mortified. Amy rolled her eyes, dances had always been a huge deal to Trish.

"And now for the important announcement. As you know one of your fellow students, Matthew Striker, was brutally attacked up for reasons unknown. The attackers, Robert Van Dam and Terry Sabu, came forward and admitted their horrible actions and, as a result, have been expelled." Mr McMahon paused, waiting for a reaction. When he got none, he continued, "Another thing that has been decided as a consequence of their actions is that there will be another reshuffle of the classes." He paused again, waiting for a reaction, which this time greeted him in the form of a few gasps here and there. "Not all of you will be moving. Just a select few people. The list of students moving classes is being finalized as I speak, and you will be informed at this afternoon's registration whether you will be staying put or moving into another class. If your name is on the list of people moving, you will be starting in your new class tomorrow morning. Are there any questions?"

"What if we refuse to move classes?" Asked Chavo, without missing a beat.

"If you refuse to move classes, then we'll refuse to teach you. In other words, you'll be expelled."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Jillian retorted. "I mean, Van Dam and Sabu beat up someone else that was in their class. Why do you have to move people from our class or class JC?"

"This isn't the only incident I've taken into consideration while thinking about this." Mr McMahon admitted. "Don't think that I don't know that it wasn't a coincidence that someone smashed the window of Mr Johnson's science lab with a brick while class JC were being taught in there. Although there was no evidence and I can't prove who it was, I have my suspicions. I've also noticed a heightened sense of hostility between you all this year. I believe that it is the right time to give you a change, to freshen things up, to see whether you'll all start getting along better. Anymore questions?" The room remained silent. "You are dismissed."

"I don't believe it." Trish muttered as they left the hall. "I just can't believe it."

"I know." Said Victoria. "Swapping people around again isn't going to make the slightest bit of difference."

"Not that." Trish replied in disbelief, as though she couldn't believe Victoria didn't understand what she was talking about. "The dance is in like, four weeks and I don't even have a date yet!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Trish, hunny, trust me, you'll find a date."

"I know, it's just that, well, you know."

"No," Amy said as she and Victoria exchanged confused looks, "we don't know. Tell us."

"It's just that... well..." Trish glanced around as if she didn't want anybody to hear, "I kind of have someone in mind this year."

"No way." Victoria pushed open a door which took them to the outside of the school. "Trish Stratus? A crush? Get out of town." Trish's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day." Amy teased. "Who is it?"

Trsh glanced around again. "Can I tell you guys later, there's a lot of people around and-"

"Totally understand." Victoria interrupted. "What would people think if they knew you had a serious crush?"

"Well I suppose admitting it out loud makes it official." Trish giggled.

* * *

"Silence jabronis!" Mr Johnson ordered as he strode to the front of his classroom. "Now if you'll all turn to page-" 

Almost as quickly as he had entered, Mr Johnson was interrupted by a knock at the door. Before he could even utter the word "enter", the door opened, and in came Mr McMahon.

"Good morning Mr Johnson!" he greeted cheerily. "I was wondering whether it would be ok to observe your class."

"Of course, of course." Mr Johnson pulled out a stool and set it in the corner of the classroom. "Mr Johnson would be honoured to have you see his fantastic teaching skills."

"Thank you" Mr McMahon said as he sat on the stool Mr Johnson had just pulled out, "but I'm confident in your fantastic teaching skills. It's your disciplinary skills I'll be observing."

"Oh really?" Mr Johnson raised an eyebrow as his eyes found Hunter, who was playing nervously with a pencil. "Interesting."

"Yes, so if you'd like to continue with your lesson please Mr Johnson." Mr McMahon was acting casual, but Amy couldn't help but notice that Mr McMahon kept throwing sly glances at Hunter.

"Well class today we finish our topic of reproduction." Mr Johnson started pacing around the class. "So first we'll start with a little Q and A session to see how much you've been paying attention. Now-"

"Didn't we already finish this topic last week?" Johnny interrupted, raising his hand slightly.

"Are you questioning Mr Johnson?"

"Well, I-"

"You know not to question Mr Johnson."

"I know-"

"What happens if you question Mr Johnson?"

"You layeth the-"

"Silence!" Mr Johnson stopped Johnny before he could answer, remembering that Mr McMahon was in the room and that he may not appreciate it if Mr Johnson told his students that he was going to layeth the smackethdown on their candy asses if they misbehaved. "All I want from you Mr Morrison is for you to know your role and shut your mouth! Does Mr Johnson make himself clear?"

"Yes Mr Johnson." Johnny replied, feeling very small.

"Good." Mr Johnson started roaming around the classroom. "Now then, who can tell Mr Johnson what it's called when a woman releases an egg from her ovaries? Miss Stratus?"

"Menstruation." Trish answered.

"Very good." Mr Johnson continued roaming. "Now, who can tell Mr Johnson what a man and woman have to do to create a baby? Mr Masters?"

"They have to have sex." Masters answered.

"That is indeed true." Mr Johnson moved back to the front of the classroom. "Now Mr Johnson needs a volunteer. Who wants to come up to the front?" He glanced around the classroom to see that no one had raised their hand. "Nobody? No? In that case, Mr Johnson will choose someone randomly. Mr Helmsley. Come to the front."

Hunter looked up from the book at Mr Johnson. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

Hunter glanced nervously at Mr McMahon, who was watching him suspiciously, before deciding it would be the best idea to follow Mr Johnson's orders.

"Be careful." Shawn whispered as Hunter walked past him.

"Are you talking without permission of the teacher Mr Michaels?" Mr Johnson snapped.

"No sir I was just breathing sir." Shawn replied quickly.

"Well don't, it's distracting Mr Johnson." Mr Johnson quipped as Hunter joined him at the front of the classroom. "Now Hunter, the reason Mr Johnson chose you is because, well, Mr Johnson has been hearing... rumours."

"Rumours sir?" Hunter asked as innocently as he could.

"Yes, rumours. Mr Johnson has heard rumours that you've been bragging about... becoming a man, shall we say?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Mr Johnson." Hunter replied, hearing Mr McMahon shift on his stool.

"What Mr Johnson is trying to to say Hunter, is that he's heard that you've been doing a bit more than fooling around with your girlfriend." Mr Johnson tried hard to hide his pleasure in seeing the panic in Hunter's eyes.

"Mr Johnson," Hunter somehow made his voice sound even more innocent, "I believe you have been greatly misinformed. I have not gone any further than kissing with my girlfriend, let alone bragged about it, after all, I am so young-"

"That's such a shame." Mr Johnson said in mock disappointment. "I was wondering whether you'd be able to share your experiences with the class."

"Unfortunately sir," Hunter was now sounding more cocky than innocent, "I am unable to divulge that sort of information as I am yet to experience those kind of experiences. However, if you ask Mr Morrison or Miss Perez, I'm sure they would be happy to answer any question our fellow classmates have."

Muffled giggles filled the classroom as Melina, Johnny, Mr Johnson and Mr McMahon looked unimpressed.

"Back to your seat Helmsley." Mr Johnson ordered, before adding in an undertone, "I'll get you one day."

"You can try." Hunter murmered inder his breath. He got back to his seat and saw Shawn staring at him. "What?"

"What does 'divulge' mean?"

* * *

"Mr Johnson is going to screw Hunter over in a big way one of these days." Victoria said as she, Trish, Amy, Jeff and Cena walked towards their registration room. 

"I'm surprised Mr Johnson gave up that easy." Cena replied.

"He's got something planned." Victoria assured him. "Mr McMahon's visit was a surprise, Mr Johnson had to come up with something on the spot. Hunter won't be so lucky next time."

They turned into the classroom to see Hunter sat Mr Coachman's chair, mocking a look of disapproval.

"You're late." He stated, pretending to be cross with them.

"Sorry." Amy replied, trying to suppress a laugh. "Where's Coach?"

"I dunno, but look what I got." Hunter waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Is that-" Trish began to ask eagerly.

"The list of people moving classes? Yup."

"Hunter!" exclaimed Torrie, getting up out of her seat. "You didn't tell us that!"

"I didn't want a fuss." Hunter replied, rolling his eyes as the class gathered around him.

"Since when did you not like fuss?" Victoria asked. "Tell us, who's going where?"

"Well," Hunter held the paper out in front of him to read, "would you like to know who's coming first or who's going?"

"Tell us who's coming." Candice demanded.

"Alrighty then." Hunter began reading from the list. "To class JC - Khosrow Daivari, James Fullington-"

"They're putting one of the guys who beat up Striker in _our _class?" Cena said, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently." Hunter shrugged and continued. "Jillian Hall-"

"Not that chick who want to be Britney?" Carlito asked in disgust.

"Yep." Hunter replied. "Booker Huffman-"

"Oh my god, that guy thinks he's royalty!" Torrie said.

"Am I gonna finish this list?" Hunter asked impatiently.

"Sorry." Torrie apologised. Hunter looked back at the list.

"Brian Kendrick, Kenneth Kennedy, Robert Lashley, Paul London, William Regal, Eugene Snitsky and Sharmell Sullivan."

"Thank god!" Candice exclaimed, which was followed by a sigh of relief.

"Don't tell me you like Sharmell." Trish warned her.

"No no, I'm just glad Mike Mizanin isn't in our class."

"You never know." Shawn said in an out-of-character tone of voice. "You could be moving into his class."

"Yeah, tell us who's moving Hunter!" Victoria commanded.

Hunter observed the list before he began reading it. As he read, the class noted the seriousness in his voice. "Going into Heyman's class are Big Vis and Morrison-" he was briefly interrupted by a squeal from a distraught Melina, " going into Mr Long's class are Torrie, Kenny, Chris Masters " he took a deep breath, "Victoria and Adam."

"What!" Trish exclaimed. "They can't do that, what are they thinking! Moving Adam into TL... please tell me Glen's moving."

Hunter checked the list as everyone anticipated the answer. "He's staying put." Came the eventual reply.

"Oh my God!" Trish started pacing about the classroom. One by one, all eyes in the classroom fell onto Adam.

"Well what can I do?" He asked hopelessly. "What's done is done, there's nothing I can say that will change anything."

"Adam." Squeaked a worried Maria.

"What about Victoria." Candice piped up, and everyone turned to the raven haired girl. "She's like, Amy's best friend."

"We'll be fine." She looked like she wasn't bothered by the decision, but Amy knew straight away that it was bugging her deep down.

"She right." Adam agreed. "It's not like we're on our own. We have each other, Torrie, Kenny, Chris. We'll be fine."

"Sorry I'm late class." Mr Coachman came barging through the door. "I was... what are you all doing?" He noticed the paper in Hunter's hands. "Is that-"

"We already know who's leaving." Cena interrupted.

"Oh." Amy thought Coach was about to tell them off for reading it without his permission, but he actually looked a little disappointed. "Well, all I can say to those leaving my class is that it has been a pleasure seeing you as regularly as I do. For those staying, all I ask is that you can be civil to those coming in from class TL. Hopefully, the entire year can put their differences aside and make things work." The bell rang. "I guess that concludes, for some of you, our last ever registration. You're dismissed." Everyone started making their way out of the classroom.

"This is really sad." Trish said to Amy and Victoria. "This is like, my last ever afternoon with you!"

"Don't get upset," Victoria was more warning her than comforting her, "it's not like you'll never see me again. Let's face, I'll never get on with the girls in class TL, I'll still hang around with you guys at lunch."

"You promise?" Trish asked.

"Trish, she's moving class, not moving school." Amy assured her.

"I know, I know." Trish smiled at her own overreaction. "But you guys do realise it's not going to be the same."

"Of course." Amy replied. "But at the same time, it's not going to be that much different."

"I know." Trish glanced over at the Cena, Hunter, Shawn and Jeff, who were walking a few feet ahead of them. "You know what? I'm going to go for it."

"Go for what?" Victoria asked.

"You'll see." Trish darted forward, stopping behind Jeff as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Jeff, I was wondering whether I could talk to you in private."

"Sure." He shrugged, and Trish pulled him over to one side of the corridor as everyone else kept walking. Amy felt a slight twinge in her stomach and couldn't help but notice that she was feeling disappointed.

"Can you believe it?" Victoria nudged Amy as she smiled in amazement. "Trish fancies Jeff!"

"Yeah," Amy replied, "apparently so." Her stomach had twinged again as she looked over her shoulder to see Trish and Jeff walking together, both smiling and happily talking to each other. Trish was her best friend, and she was pretty good friends with Jeff too, so why didn't she feel happy for them?


	10. Psycho Mickie

**A/N:** Thanks to **I Love ZigZag,** **rita louise evans** and **Michael H** for the reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 10**

"I don't get it." Mickie stated. Amy looked up at her, confused.

"Don't get what?"

"How Trish and Jeff can be all over each other like that." Mickie was looking over at the lovestruck couple, whose noses were touching as they whispered to each other. Amy pulled a face and returned her attention to her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Mickie continued, "I mean, they've been together like a week. It's a bit gross, don't you think?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if they'd liked each other forever," Amy replied, "but it's just so out of the blue."

"Tell me about it." Mickie put her pen to paper, ready to write, but she couldn't seem to take her attention away from Trish and Jeff. "I just don't get it."

Mickie had been sat next to Amy in most lessons for a full week now. Victoria had been moved to class TL and Trish insisted on sitting next to Jeff (where Amy usually sat before Jeff and Trish got together) so Amy had started taken a seat next to Mickie, who no-one seemed to want to sit with. It wasn't that anybody had a problem with her, they just didn't want to get to close. Rumour had it that Mickie had been kicked out of Thomas Nigel Academy because she went psycho at someone and tried to set fire to them.

"What don't you 'get', Miss James?" Mr Piper looked at Mickie with an eyebrow raised, knowing full well that Mickie wasn't paying any attention to the Shakesperian play she was supposed to be studying.

"Nothing Mr Piper." Mickie replied, "It's just that _that_," she pointed to Jeff and Trish, "is a little distracting." Mr Piper looked in the direction of Trish and Jeff, who were still nose to nose.

"It's more than distracting." Jillian pitched in from across the room, loud enough for the entire class to hear. "It's plain disgusting!" The comment caught the attention of Trish, who gave her the filthiest look that she could muster.

"Nobody asked you." Mickie retalliated before Trish got the chance.

"How two-faced are you?" Jillian asked purposely. "First you bitch about her, then you defend her, what's up with that?"

"I wasn't bitching about her!" Mickie said defensively.

"Ladies, ladies, please." Mr Piper interrupted before Jillian could get any more words out. "If you feel a great need to verbally abuse each other, save it for outside my classroom. For now, get on with your work." Mickie and Jillian threw ice cold glares at each other before Jillian turned to Melina, who she was sitting next to, and whispered something that nobody else could hear. Melina shrugged, apparently in response. Melina was having a bit of a hard time at that moment. It had only been a week since the class changes had happened, but the relationship between her and Johnny was on the rocks already. Firstly, he had started insisted that everyone called him John instead of Johnny, and Melina was beginning to tell the girls that his attitude had changed a lot. Melina was also feeling awkward because Jillian had come up to her on the first day that she had been in their class and told Melina that she was the only girl in the class that Jillian really didn't have anything against. Melina, not having a reason to tell Jillian to leave her alone, decided to befriend her, but all Jillian did was bitch about the other girls in the class. Melina had once or twice defended some of the girls that Jillian had slagged off, but she knew Jillian wasn't really listening, so now all she did was sit there and shrug her shoulders.

"I wish Melina would just tell that bimbo where to go." Mickie snarled at Amy.

"It's not my business." Amy replied. A silence followed as Amy and Mickie scribbled down some notes, when Mickie started conversation again.

"So have you seen much of Trish since she got with Jeff?"

Amy thought about how to answer the question without making Trish look bad. It was true, she hadn't spent any real time on her own with Trish since she had asked out Jeff. Amy still hadn't figured out what it was, but she really didn't think Trish and Jeff being girlfriend and boyfriend was a good idea.

"Not really." Amy replied eventually. "But it's to be expected that she wants to get to know Jeff better since she's dating him."

"Yeah but she shouldn't ditch her friends." Mickie glanced back over at Trish and Jeff, and now looked mildly pleased as they sat normally, scribbling in their notebooks. Amy just shrugged her shoulders again. How had she never seen this bitchy side of Mickie before.

The bell rang, and Mickie shot up out of her seat and started piling her books into her bag. Before Amy had even managed to grab her bag, Mickie had started to bolt out of the room. "See you at registration Aimes!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and walked out into the corridor on her own. She had grown accustomed to it over the last week - Mickie would always dart off somewhere on her own and Trish and Jeff were inseparable. She reached into her pocket to pull out her trusty iPod, which had been her only company between lessons.

"Don't even think about pulling out that musical machine Dumas." Shawn, appearing from behind her, put his arm around her. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"It would appear," Hunter appeared on the other side, also putting his arm around her, "that you're not feeling so great lately."

"Would it now?" Amy appreciated that Shawn and Hunter had approached her about it, but she could never have a serious conversation with them.

"Aimes, what's going on?" Hunter asked more sincerely. "I mean, you;ve barely spoken to anyone in days and you're hanging out with psycho Mickie."

"She's not a psycho." Amy said defensively before being surprised at her own comment.

"Seriously?" Shawn replied.

"She's a bit weird," Amy admitted, "but I wouldn't call her a psycho." She noticed Shawn glance at Hunter, who shrugged. "Honestly guys, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hunter raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Amy, you're gonna make people talk." Amy swung around, relieved to see that Victoria had shown up. "I mean, two guys at the same time?"

"You're just jealous because you don't get to take part in our orgys anymore" Hunter replied matter-of-factly. Amy got the distinct feeling that Hunter had used that line before, but in a less friendly manner.

"Shut up." Victoria lips curved into a small smile. "You and Shawn need to beat it while I talk with Amy."

"Fine. We'll take our orgy elsewhere." Hunter had fallen back into full on comedy mode. "Come on Shawn, let's go find Kelly Blank."

Shawn merely replied with a mock-posh "hmph" before he and Hunter turned on their heels and walked away. They had both calmed down a lot since the classes had changed, and were starting to get back to their humorous selves.

"What did you want to talk about?" Amy asked as she and Victoria slowly continued down the corridor.

"Just to catch up, we've barely seen each other. So, what's going on?"

"Not a lot, truth be told." Amy lied, before letting out a sigh that gave her away.

"Let it out, what's up?" Victoria knew Amy far too well.

"Well aside from the fact that Trish has all but completely ditched me, not a lot at all."

"Can't say I didn't notice that Trish is spending almost all her time with Jeff." Victoria admitted. "I haven't spoken to her since I moved classes."

"I've spoken to her once or twice when Jeff's been talking to someone else." Amy said, almost trying to justify Trish's actions.

"She's had loads of boyfriends though, and she's never ditched us before." Victoria glanced sideways as Amy merely made a grunting noise. "What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Amy!" Victoria glanced around to make sure there was no one listening in. It appeared that everyone was at the cafeteria having lunch. She gently pulled Amy over to the stairway that they had reached and sat her down. "If I'm honest, I've had a few people come up to me this past week because they all think something's wrong. Now tell me, what's up?"

Amy glanced around like Victoria had done moments before to make sure no one was around. She took a deep breath. It was time to confess. At first she hadn't realised it, it had taken a couple of days for it to sink in, and she was still struggling to come to terms with it.

"I like Jeff."

Victoria was genuinely surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, and I'm jealous because he's with Trish." It felt good to let it out to Victoria, but at the same time saying it out loud made it official.

"Wow." Victoria stared at Amy in disbelief. "You actually have a crush on someone decent."

"With a friend who's not so decent." Amy stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Harsh." Victoria said, but didn't disagree.

"And there's nothing I can do about. Trish is one of my best friends and I would never hurt her and I already have a reputation as a slut anyway." Amy folded her arms sulkily. "It totally sucks."

"Well, I have a feeling they won't last very long anyways." Victoria got up and made for the door which led into the next corridor. "Coming to get some food?"

"Yeah." Amy pushed herself off the wall. "This conversation was only between us, right?"

"No," Victoria chuckled sarcastically, "I'm going to tell the world about it."

Amy couldn't help but smile slightly as she followed Victoria through the door. At least someone understood.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Amy! Wait up!"

Amy turned around to see Mickie running towards her. If she was honest, she couldn't be bothered with Mickie. Since her conversation with Victoria earlier, Amy had felt rotten because she couldn't force herself to be happy for Trish and Jeff. On the other hand, she wasn't going to be rude to Mickie. The poor girl barely had friends as it was and she was nice enough.

"Which way are you walking home?" Mickie asked eagerly, panting as she caught up to Amy.

"Down Birkett Avenue-"

"Great! Me too! We can walk together!" Mickie linked arms with Amy as they both started walking towards the school gates.

"How come you're leaving so late?" Amy asked suspiciously. The bell had rang a full ten minutes earlier, and the only reason Amy was just getting out was because she had asked Mr Johnson to explainsome biology homework that she didn't fully understand.

"Oh I went to the bathroom." Mickie explained. "So don't you normally walk home with Trish and Vicky?"

"Normally." Amy answered, deciding not to tell her that Victoria would kill her if she heard her calling her 'Vicky', "but Trish has taken to walking with Jeff and Vic-"

"That is so lame!" Mickie exclaimed. "I mean, they're going to get real sick of each other real quick."

"Mickie, what's your-"

"It's psycho Mickie!"

Mickie and Amy and had now reached the gate which led outside of the school grounds, and congregated there were Ashley, Jillian, Cherry and Maryse, all blonde and all very annoying. Amy was about to tell Mickie to ignore them, but it was too late.

"I'm not a psycho!" she retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Ashley sniped. "Prove it."

"How can I prove it?" Mickie seemed confused.

"Exactly," Cherry taunted, chewing her gum in the most obnoxious way possible, "you can't!"

They started laughing at her, and Amy noticed that Mickie grip on her arm became slightly tighter.

"Isn't it cute?" Jillian remarked. "The psycho and the slut!"

They laughed harder, until a voice came from behind Jillian.

"Can you guys keep it quiet a sec, I'm trying to ring Johnny."

"Mel?" Amy responded in shock as Melina stepped out from behind Jillian. Amy hadn't noticed her standing behind the much taller Jillian, and thought that maybe she was intentionally hiding as it would have been easy to spot the brunette between all the blondes. Melina put a finger to her lips to tell Amy to be quiet, although Amy was sure the look on Melina's face was one of guilt. After a very awkward silence in which Mickie exchanged looks that could kill with the other girls, Melina hung up her phone.

"It just keeps ringing!" Melina looked around. "Where is he?"

"Are you talking about Johnny Morrison?" Mickie cocked her head to one side as she stated the obvious. "I saw him leaving with Mike Mizanin before."

"What?!" Melina eyes widened and her face contorted in fury as she took the information in. "He ditched me for Mizanin?!" She looked around at the other girls, clearly embarrassed. "Oh my God!"

"It's ok sweety," Jillian put an arm around Melina, "you can come round to my house and we'll all talk about it." She lead Melina off across the road and the other blondes followed. As they got to the other side, Jillian glanced back at Amy and Mickie and smirked. Was she intentionally trying to 'steal' Melina? Amy and Mickie set off once again and turned the corner onto Birkett Avenue.

"Mickie," Amy asked cautiously, "did you really see Johnny leave with the Miz?"

"Yep." Came the reply. "I thought it was odd because he used to want to be with Melina all the time and now it's like he doesn't care."

"Right." Amy still remained suspicious. It was almost as though Mickie had a vendetta against couples. She decided it was time to change the subject completely. "So, are you going to Shawn's tonight?"

"Uhm, no." Mickie answered with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Uhm, no one invited me." Mickie's gaze hit the floor as Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had noticed that Mickie was never there when everyone decided to hang out at either Shawn or Hunter's house, but she always thought that it had been Mickie's choice, not theirs.

"Well," Amy was feeling sorry for Mickie, "no one really gets invited, you just either show up or you don't."

"That's not true, it's not like I haven't heard them ask each other if they wanna go round to Hunter or Shawn's house and it's like they've asked everyone except me and even if it was like that it's not as though they've ever told me where they live so I can just show up anyway." Mickie took a much needed deep breath at the end of her sentence and Amy noticed that her eyes were watering slightly, an unusual sight since Mickie normally came across as bubbly and happy.

"Listen, I'll text him." Amy whipped out her phone.

"There's no point." Mickie sniffed. "If he doesn't want me there-"

"He does, he probably just gets interrupted before he gets to you." Amy texted frantically 'Mickie comin wit me 2nyt. dnt ask questions. txt bk. x'

"Really?" Mickie asked, but Amy knew she wasn't convinced. Still, Amy had to try.

"Yeah, you know how popular he is, he's constantly gettig stopped by people and then forgetting what he's doing."

"I guess." Mickie sniffed.

Amy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out of her pocket, subtley making sure that Mickie couldn't see the screen.

'um ok but y?'

Amy ignored the question and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "See, I told you, he said he thought he already asked you. If you like I can call at your house on the way to show you how to get there."

"Yeah," Mickie replied, smiling, "cool."

"Ok." Amy said, thinking she was finally making progress. "So where do you live?"

"Wyclef Road."

"No way, that's only across the road from me." Amy answered, slightly surprised. How did she not know that? "What number?"

"Two."

Amy wondered in disbelief as they walked. She passed that house almost everyday on her way to Shawn's - how could she not know Mickie lived there? Then it dawned on her - she had never really cared. It was all well and good blaming Shawn and Hunter for not even trying to get to know Mickie, but Amy hadn't bothered either, and Mickie was a nice girl, not as weird as everyone made her out to be.

"Cool, I'll call at around five o'clock, is that ok?"

"It's more than ok, it's great!" Mickie seemed back to her usual happy self, which pleased Amy, although Mickie having two mood swings in a matter of minutes confirmed that she wasn't devoid of all weirdness.

* * *

"So girls," Shawn called across the room to Torrie and Victoria, "what's the latest in class TL?"

"Nothing really to report." Victoria shrugged. "The girls are still bitches, the guys are tools, and that's pretty much it."

"Actually, Michelle McCool and Chuck Palumbo are more than just friends, but they're denying it." Torrie added. "Other than that, there's really nothing to report."

"Where's Melina?" Maria asked suddenly. It was a bit curious - the Latina in question was nowhere to be seen.

"She's at Jillian's house." Mickie replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"Well we don't know for sure," Amy had a feeling Mickie was going to exaggerate slightly, so she cut in before she could, "but she went to Jillian's house straight after school, so she might still be there."

"That's weird." Maria said as she wrinkled her nose. As she finished her statement, Hunter burst into the room. He glanced around before seeing Victoria.

"What have you heard in TL?" He asked breathlessly. It appeared as though he had been running.

"Nothing, why?"

"What's going on?" Shawn asked as Hunter looked at him, a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.

"Cena's been stabbed."


End file.
